La fille des Maraudeurs
by Lorissandre
Summary: Et si une fille faisait partie des Maraudeurs ? Aventure,secret, humour et amour pour cette fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux !
1. Bonjour Poudlard !

**Chapitre1 :**

Sur la voie 9 3/4, Théodora attendait, inquiète, l'arrivée du Poudlard express. Il était 10h55 et son oncle lui avait dit qu'il arrivait à 11h pile. Il lui restait donc 5 minutes à attendre.

Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle et observa les enfants subir en levant les yeux au ciel les dernières recommandations de leurs parents inquiets. D'autres, qui devaient être en deuxième année vu leur niveau stress particulièrement modéré, avaient déjà réussi à les semer et montraient à leurs amis les Chocogrenouilles récemment acquises.

Des hiboux, des livres, des baguettes, des chaudrons, des ingrédients pour les potions et toutes sortes d'autres objets remplissaient les chariots des enfants survoltés. Elle souriait en regardant un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs donner un Miamhibou à la chouette grise du garçon qui se tenait à coté de lui et qui devait être son frère vu la ressemblance étonnante entre les deux, lorsque son oncle apparut derrière eux.

Les cheveux noirs parsemés de trainées blanches tirés en arrière en une natte, le visage pâle, de grands yeux bleus azur, des traits durs et froids, il était vraiment intimidant. Son costume noir bordé de vert et argent ne faisait rien pour le rendre plus chaleureux.

" Théodora, je te trouve enfin, dit-il d'une voix froide, cela fait dix bonnes minutes que je ratisse la gare de long en large.

- Je suis désolée mon oncle, répondit la petite en baissant la tête."

L'homme ne releva pas. Pour cette fois.

" Lorsque tu seras à Poudlard et que la répartition aura eu lieu, envois moi un hibou pour me dire dans quelle maison tu auras été envoyée. Et j'espère que tu feras honneur à ta famille.

" De toute façons ya que ça qui t'as toujours intéressé espèce de sale veracrasse !" pensa la petite, mais elle se contenta de répondre:

" oui mon oncle".

Après des adieux loin d'être déchirants, Théodora monta dans le train avec sa grosse valise et sa chouette et chercha une place. Elle trouva un wagon vide et y entra.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de porter sa valise pour la mettre dans le filet au dessus des sièges, elle se retrouva les bras en l'air, la valise au bout, sans pouvoir rien faire, puis elle se sentit partir en arrière et pivota pour éviter de tomber sur les sièges d'en face. Ce geste particulièrement intelligent, la fit s'étaler par terre entre les deux rangées de sièges.

" T'as besoin d'aide peut être ?" demanda une voix malicieuse à l'entrée du compartiment.

Théodora se releva et vit un garçon de son âge. Ses cheveux noirs se dressaient en épis derrière sa tête et ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'intelligence derrière des lunettes rondes. Un large sourire éclairait son visage déjà remarquablement beau.

" Heu ouai je veux bien", répondit la fillette en souriant à son tour.

" Merci beaucoup, dit-elle après qu'ils aient réussis à hisser son énorme valise dans le filet, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là"

- Oh tu en rajoutes, sourit le garçon, au fait, moi c'est James. James Potter.

- Théodora Kingblood, répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui présentait.

- Enchanté ! Alors maintenant est ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Et si tu ne veux pas je redescends ta valise et je te laisse te débrouiller, déclara-t-il en riant.

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir, je n'ai pas envie de devoir remettre ma valise dans cette saleté de filet toute seule" acquiesça-t-elle en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils se furent installés, ils commencèrent à parler. Mais ils furent interrompus au bout d'à peine 30 secondes par la porte du compartiment qui roula sur elle-même pour laisser apparaître un visage rieur encadré de cheveux noirs.

" Salut, est ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Ya plus de place nulle part, demanda le garçon.

- Bien sûr! Répondirent en chœur Théodora et James.

- Merci c'est sympa" sourit le nouveau venu.

Les deux enfants déjà présents attendaient avec un certain amusement de voir le nouveau venu littéralement galérer pour mettre sa valise avec les deux autres mais ils restèrent tous les deux bouche bée et les yeux ronds comme des galions. D'un geste nonchalant, le nouveau avait sorti sa baguette et prononça " wigardium leviosa" en faisant un mouvement du poignet. Sa valise s'envola aussitôt et se posa avec délicatesse dans le filet. Puis il s'assit à coté de Théodora et, riant devant leur expression, déclara:

" Et ben quoi ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un hippogriffe en caleçon à fleur danser devant vous !

- Tu sais déjà faire de la magie ! s'exclama Théodora, ébahie.

- Ba ouais, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. En mon petit nom au cas où ça vous intéresserait c'est Sirius Black.

- Oui désolée, s'excusa Théodora, moi c'est Théodora Kingblood.

- Et moi c'est James Potter, ajouta- l'ébouriffé.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance" répondit Sirius en prenant une voix haut perché et très bourgeoise, qui ressemblait fortement à celle de la tante de la fillette.

Théodora sourit. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec ces deux là c'était certain.

Le train démarra, emportant trois futurs sorciers déjà pliés de rire avant même que les parents, groupés sur le quai de la gare de King's cross, soient hors de vue.

" Enfin, pensa Théodora pendant que Sirius et James se racontaient des blagues, je suis libre" Hey ! Moi j'en connais une drôle ! C'est l'histoire d'un veracrasse qui rencontre une licorne et qui lui dit..."


	2. Barques, château et calamar

L e train roulait depuis une bonne heure déjà lorsque Sirius, Théodora et James, qui étaient en pleine partie de bataille explosive, entendirent comme des coups de tonnerre puis des cris. Ils ouvrirent la porte et passèrent la tête par l'ouverture pour voir ce qui faisait tout ce bruit. Dans le couloir se tenait debout un garçon du même âge qu'eux, baguette à la main, et qui venait manifestement d'envoyer au tapis deux serpentards, de troisième année vu leur taille. Ils se relevèrent péniblement et, furieux, se précipitèrent sur le pauvre première année qui avait l'air complètement paniqué. Le premier réflexe de Théodora fut de bondir hors du wagon à une vitesse ahurissante et de se placer devant le garçon, bras écartés, puis elle cria « NON ». Une vague de puissance se dégagea de la fillette et fila en direction de deux colosses. Lorsqu'elle les percuta, ils reculèrent sous l'impact et, sonnés, retournèrent en titubant vers leur compartiment.  
Théodora se retourna vers le garçon. Il avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleu-verts, un visage doux. Cependant, trois cicatrices barraient son visage. Intriguée mais essayant de le cacher, elle lui sourit.  
« Merci, dit le garçon d'une voix timide.  
- Pas de quoi, c'est normal » répondit-elle son sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
Le garçon regarda autour de lui et, voyant les autres enfants les regarder avec des yeux ronds, partit le plus vite possible vers l'arrière du train.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son compartiment, les deux garçons la regardaient avec exactement la même expression que celle qu'elle avait elle-même lorsque Sirius avait utilisé la magie.  
« Et ben quoi ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un hippogriffe en caleçon à fleur danser devant vous ! Déclara-t-elle, reprenant la même expression que Sirius avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
- Comment t'as fait ça ? Demandèrent en même temps les garçons.  
- Ba je sais pas. C'est venu tout seul, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, bon aller on va pas épiloguer ! On reprend la partie ? »  
Ils continuèrent de la regarder avec des yeux ébahis pendant au moins 30 secondes puis reprirent la partie de bataille explosive comme si de rien n'était.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard. Le Poudlard express s'arrêta et les jeunes sorciers descendirent.  
L'angoisse, qui avait disparue pendant le voyage, revint et se remit à tricoter et à faire de la corde à sauter avec les entrailles de Théodora. Sa valise dans une main et la cage de sa chouette dans l'autre, entourée de ses nouveaux amis, elle aperçut une forme gigantesque qui s'avançait, une lampe dans ce qui semblait être une main.  
« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait ». La voix, sortie du géant, puissante et grave, fit sursauter tous les nouveaux sorciers. Ils se lancèrent des regards craintifs avant de s'avancer d'un petit pas hésitant vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots.  
« Ceux qui ne sont pas en première année, dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre les calèches, elles vont pas vous attendre longtemps. Je me présente, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Je vais vous faire traverser le lac et vous amener devant le château où vous serez pris en charge par un professeur. Aller ! Maintenant suivez-moi ! ». Il se retourna et marcha en direction de petites barques échouées sur le bord d'un grand lac.  
La traversée fut tranquille et ils purent même voir le calamar géant, qui vint leur dire bonjour et remettre un élève dans sa barque après qu'il soit tombé de peur en voyant une des tentacules de la grosse bête.  
Arrivés de l'autre côté, Hagrid les amena devant une gigantesque porte en bois ouvragé et les incita à entrer.  
Une fois tous à l'intérieur, ils attendirent, la tension se faisant ressentir. Au bout de 5 interminables minutes, une femme entre deux âges, habillée d'un longue robe vert émeraude et coiffée d'un chapeau assortit, vint à leur rencontre.  
« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall. La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer et a pour but de répartir chacun de vous dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Maintenant suivez-moi »

Les enfants se hâtèrent derrière le professeur et entrèrent à sa suite dans une salle meublée de quatre longues tables. Des cheminées s'alignaient le long des murs et, tout au bout, une table était placée face aux autres, où s'alignaient les professeurs. Au centre, un homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux cheveux argentés. Son long nez aquilin soutenait des lunettes en demi lune derrière lesquelles se cachaient deux yeux bleus laissant transparaître l'extraordinaire intelligente de cet homme étonnant. Tout son corps respirait la générosité, la patiente et la compassion. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il dévisageait les nouveaux arrivants de son regard perçant. Ce devait être le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Théodora, elle eut l'impression que cet homme singulier pouvait tout voir. Malgré sa panique, elle soutint son regard. Le sourire du vieux sorcier s'élargit, il inclina imperceptiblement la tête, puis il passa à l'examen d'un autre élève terrorisé. L'attention de Théodora se reporta sur l'étrange tabouret sur lequel était posé une espèce de chapeau tout rapiécé. Une déchirure s'ouvrit sur le chapeau et il commença à chanter :

**_« Au temps où vous n'étiez pas nés, _**

**_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers. _**

**_Un jour l'un d'eux leur a proposé _**

**_De créer une école où ils pourraient enseigner. _**

**_Ils décidèrent de la séparer_**

**_En quatre maisons _**

**_Portant leurs noms : _**

**_Gryffondor,_**

**_Les courageux, les hardis et les plus fort_**

**_Trouveraient leur place _**

**_Auprès de Godric, leur mentor._**

**_Serdaigle,_**

**_Créatif, érudit et intelligent il fallait être _**

**_Pour qu'au cotés de Rowena on vous affecte._**

**_Poufsouffle,_**

**_Helga accueille dans ses rangs_**

**_Les justes, loyaux et patients._**

**_Salazar Serpentard_**

**_Quand à lui recherchait _**

**_De l 'ambition de la ruse et de la détermination._**

**_Lorsque leur tour vint de partir, _**

**_Godric m'enleva de sa tête _**

**_Et fit aux autres une offre parfaite._**

**_Celle de me donner intelligence, perspicacité et clairvoyance _**

**_Pour qu'a leur place je vous répartisse tous autant que vous êtes_**

**_Dans la maison qui, je pense_**

**_Vous accueillera malgré les différences. »_**

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Théodora, James et Sirius se regardèrent en souriant.  
Lorsque les élèves se furent calmés, Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole :  
« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, avancez-vous, asseyez vous sur le tabouret, et posez le choixpeau sur votre tête, déclara-t-elle. »  
Les trois amis échangèrent un regard anxieux.  
« Halena Agstam »  
Une fille blonde au teint pâle sursauta et s'avança en direction du choixpeau. Elle le prit, s'assit sur le tabouret et le posa sur sa tête, tremblante. Après un instant de réflexion le choixpeau s'époumona :  
« POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
Des applaudissements, des cris et des sifflements retentirent à une des quatre tables et la petite courut rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades.  
Trois autres enfants furent ainsi répartis à Serdaigle, Serpentard et encore Poufsouffle, lorsque la voix autoritaire du professeur annonça :  
« Sirius Black ».  
Le silence se fit dans la salle. Sirius s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers le tabouret et Théodora vit qu'il avait croisé les doigts.  
Lorsqu'il eut placé le choixpeau sur sa tête, un silence plus long que la normal régna dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait très intéressé par la décision du choixpeau car il fixait de ses yeux perçants le dos de Sirius.  
Soudain le choixpeau déclara à haute voix :  
« Hé bien mon garçon, tu seras le premier cette année et le premier des Black à aller à… GRYFFONDOR ! »  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de hurlement et de sifflement encore plus grand que pour les précédentes répartitions s'éleva de la table à l'extrême gauche du professeur Dumbledore.  
Sirius, un sourire éclatant sur le visage sauta à terre et courut rejoindre sa nouvelle maison, non sans avoir levé un pouce en l'air à l'intention des ses amis.  
La répartition continua. Thomas Billes, Serdaigle; Ely Catram, Gryffondor ; Ashley Curtis, Poufsouffle, Dylan Dantzig, Serpentard.  
« Lily Evans.  
- GRYFFONDOR! " .  
La jolie fillette aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant descendit de l'estrade et sourit à un garçon au teint pâle et cireux, et aux cheveux noirs et gras qui attendait d'être appelé.  
Quatre autres personnes furent appelées, puis :  
« Kingblood Théodora ».  
Un seau d'eau glacée venait de se déverser dans le ventre de la fillette. Elle s'avança lentement vers le tabouret et jeta un regard vers Dumbledore. Il souriait. Elle avança un peu plus rassurée, s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Tout à coup elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un fouillait dans sa tête et une voix retentit dans son esprit.  
« Hum…Difficile, très difficile… Tu ne devrais pas t'appeler Kingblood pas vrai ? Comme ton père tu irais très bien à Serpentard hum…oui… de l'ambition… de la ruse…  
- S'il vous plait, pas Serpentard, suplia mentalement Théodora.  
- Pas Serpentard ? Hum… Poufsouffle ? Non. Serdaigle ? Non plus. Intelligente, très intelligente, mais bien trop dissipée. Tu es douée mais les études ce n'est pas ton fort, déclara-t-il d'une traite Gryffondor alors ? Hardie, forte et très courageuse, ça en deviendrait même de l'inconscience, ajouta-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire.  
- Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas Serpentard, insista Théodora.  
- Alors disons… GRYFFONDOR ! »  
Une clameur assourdissante s'éleva de la table des lions d'or, la plupart ayant vu son petit exploit dans le train et les autres en ayant entendu parler.  
Soulagée et souriante, elle se dirigea vers sa table en passant devant James et lui serra le bras en signe de solidarité. Il sourit comme il put et la fillette partit retrouver Sirius. En arrivant à la table tout le monde l'acclama et lui souhaita la bienvenue.  
« Salut moi c'est Lily, dit la jolie rouquine qui se trouvait à la droite de Théodora.  
- Théodora, répondit l'autre en souriant, et voici Sirius».  
-Enchantée » sourit Lily en regardant Sirius.  
Cette année semblait très bien partie.  
La répartition continua.  
« Lupin Remus .  
- GRYFFONDOR! ".  
Meredith Liam, Serpentard etc…  
« Potter James ».  
James s'avança, incertain, vers le choixpeau. Il le plaça sur sa tête et quelque seconde plus tard :  
« Pas la moindre hésitation avec toi… GRYFFONDOR ! »  
Applaudissement, sifflement, et hurlement. James rejoignit ses amis qui criaient de joie. James regarda Lily et se présenta :  
« Salut, moi c'est James !  
- Et moi Lily, répondit-elle, souriante, en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
- Bon j'ai faim, moi, commença à se plaindre Sirius.  
- Tu t'es empiffré de Chocogrenouilles et de Patacitrouilles dans le train, s'exclamèrent ensemble James et Théodora, ce qui fit rire Lily.  
- Et alors ? J'ai faim quand même ! » Répliqua l'affamé en haussant les épaule.  
« Severus Rogue »  
A la prononciation de ce nom Lily se retourna et fixa le choixpeau. Le garçon au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras s'avança, visiblement pressé d'en finir. A peine le choixpeau avait-il effleuré sa tête qu'il s'écria :  
« SERPENTARD ! ».  
Applaudissements, sifflement, hurlement. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui lui sourit « Ce n'est pas grave » avait-elle l'air de dire.  
« Qui c'est ? Demanda Théodora, ayant intercepté le regard de la rouquine.  
- Un ami, répondit-elle, le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré » précisa-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcil de Théodora.  
La répartition finie, le choixpeau et le tabouret rangés et le professeur Mc Gonagall assise à sa place, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et déclara de sa voix bienveillante :  
« Et voilà la répartition finie. Tout le monde appartient désormais à Poudlard ! Pour les premières années je me présente, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé, comme chaque année, de vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt et qu'une liste de tous les objets interdits est accrochée dans son bureau si jamais vous voulez la consulter ». Des rires retentirent dans la salle. « Allons, soyez respectueux, les sermonna Dumbledore, une petit sourire aux lèvres. Bon ne perdons pas de temps à parler, je suis sûr que vous mourrez de faim  
-Et encore, c'est un euphémisme, chuchota Sirius. Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en souriant. Le garçon rougit mais soutint le regard bleu.  
- Alors à table ! S'exclama le directeur, et des plats apparurent sur les tables, sous les exclamations ébahies des premières années.


	3. La répartition

Lorsque tout le monde se fût rassasié, et que les premières années eurent fait connaissance avec le fantôme de leur maison, le professeur Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et la salle retomba dans le silence :  
« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde s'est régalé, les préfets vont conduire les membres de leur maison jusqu'à leur salle commune pour passer une bonne nuit. Demain, au petit déjeuner, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués et vous pourrez commencer les cours. Aller assez parler, tous au lit maintenant hop, hop, hop ! ».  
Les préfets se levèrent et firent signe aux autres de les suivre. Théodora, Sirius, James et Lily se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
Arrivés dans un couloir, les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent parallèle au Serpentards. Lily se décala pour aller se placer aux cotés de son ami qui apparemment s'appelais Severus. Théodora l'entendit lui dire :  
« Aller c'est pas grave si on est pas dans la même maison, on restera quand même amis.  
- Ouais mais bon, ça va être dur avec les cours et tout, grommela l'autre.  
- On va y arriver. Pour l'instant même ma famille n'a pas réussie à nous séparer, le rassura-t-elle.  
- Ca c'est sur ! Tu as raison, on va y arriver, acquiesça le garçon.  
- Hey qu'est ce que tu fais, Lily ? Résonna la voix de James dans le couloir, on va par là, nous ! »  
En effet, le couloir se divisait en deux, les Gryffondor prenaient à gauche et les Serpentards à droite. Lily, qui parlait avec Severus, n'avait pas vu la bifurcation et commençait à aller dans la mauvaise direction.  
« Oups ! Désolé, s'excusa la rouquine.  
- C'est ce Serpentard qui voulait t'attirer avec lui ! S'écria Sirius.  
- Mais non, se défendit Lily, nous sommes amis et je lui disais bonne nuit.  
- Tu es ami avec un Serpentard ? S'exclama James, interdit, tandis que Lily faisait un signe de la main à Severus qui lui répondit timidement pendant que deux troisièmes ou quatrièmes années le prenaient chacun par une épaule et faisaient visiblement copain-copain avec lui.  
- Et alors ? S'effaroucha-t-elle, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?  
- Ba…. C'est un Serpentard, quoi ! Et moche en plus ! Répondit James, comme si c'était des arguments convaincants.  
- Et alors ? Répéta Lily, ça change rien qu'il soit à Serpentard ou qu'il soit moche, et ce n'est pas le cas soit dit en passant, parce que c'est mon ami ! » Et elle accéléra le pas pour aller avec deux autre filles à l'avant du groupe.  
« Et ben bravo, commenta Théodora, on peut dire que vous savez y faire avec les filles. De vrais gentlemans.  
- Oh ça va, hein ! » Grommelèrent James et Sirius.  
Après un long parcours à travers les couloirs et escaliers de l'école, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une grosse femme engoncée dans une robe rose pâle et encombrée de bijoux divers. Lorsque le préfet s'arrêta devant elle, elle demanda d'une voix réjouie :  
« Le mot de passe ?  
- Crapaud bleu », répondit l'adolescent.  
Et le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur, suivit d'un corridor qui menait à une salle. Le préfet mena les Gryffondors à l'intérieur et s'arrêta de nouveau dans la salle. C'était une pièce ronde, éclairée par de grandes fenêtres et tapissée de tentures rouge et or un peu défraichies. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée entourée de fauteuils rouges défoncés, et des tables de travail étaient réparties dans la salle. Tout ce rouge et cet or rendait la pièce chaleureuse et accueillante. Sur le mur en face du trou d'entrée se trouvaient deux escaliers.  
« Voilà notre salle commune. Le dortoir des garçons est au fond, en haut de l'escalier gauche, celui des filles, en haut de l'escalier droit. Vous êtes répartis dans les chambres par année. Vos affaires on déjà été montée, vous n'avez plus qu'aller vous installer », déclara-t-il d'un trait.  
Théodora, Lily, Ely Catram et d'autres filles de première année montèrent directement dans leur dortoir. Elles montèrent plusieurs étages qui donnaient sur des couloirs remplis de portes sur lesquels étaient marqué « 7ème année », puis, à l'étage du dessus, « 6ème année », ensuite « 5ème année », « 4ème année », « 3ème année », « 2ème année ». Enfin, arrivées tout en haut, elles purent voir marquer sur les portes « 1ère année ». En s'approchant des portes, elles se rendirent compte que sur chacune d'elles il y avait un petit tableau pour indiquer les noms des occupantes des chambres. Réparties le long du couloir, leurs affaires attendaient d'être transférées dans les chambres de leur propriétaire.  
Lily et Théodora, après s'être jeté un coup d'œil, se ruèrent vers la chambre la plus au fond du couloir et l'ouvrirent en grand. Une pièce circulaire, occupée par quatre lits aux tentures rouges disposées en cercle et d'un poêle au centre, s'offrit à leur yeux. Elles entrèrent, et émerveillées, tournèrent sur elles-mêmes pour observer chaque partie de la chambre. Après avoir passé la petite salle au crible, elles ressortirent dans le couloir, silencieuses et impassibles, en même temps que les autres premières années. Elles se regardèrent toutes et, sans sommation, se mirent à hurler et à sauter sur place.  
« YYOUUUHHHHOUUU ! ON EST POUDLAAAARD ! WOUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Après avoir sauté, crié, couru et fait une bataille d'oreiller, les filles, essoufflées et riant encore, s'écroulèrent dans le couloir.

« On est enfin à Poudlard, répéta Ely.

- Ouais enfin, répondit Théodora.

- Ca va être super, commenta une file nommée Eva Wood.

- Attention tout le monde, les premières années sont dans la place, renchérit une grande blonde qui s'appelait Charlianne Warner.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIS », hurlèrent toutes les filles, avant de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Après qu'elles se soient calmées, toutes les 1ère années se répartirent dans les chambres. Lily, Théodora, Ely, Charlianne et Eva dans la chambre une chambre et Nina Devis, Lila Adhams, Ariane Cannon, Zoé Castle et Rachel Vineleaf dans une autre

Tout le monde récupéra ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées pendant l'explosion de joie et rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Les nouvelles Gryffondor choisirent chacune un lit. La répartition, en partant de la gauche de la porte s'était faite ainsi : Eva, Charlianne, Théodora, Lily et Ely. Elles installèrent leur affaires se mirent en pyjama, puis s'allongèrent dans leur lit.

« Et où est-ce que vous habitez ? Demanda Ely, moi je viens d'Ecosse, de Craignethan Castle et j'habite avec mes parents et mes grands parents et… en fait avec pratiquement toute ma famille.

- Moi j'habite à Londres, répondit Charlianne, avec ma sœur, Christène et mes parents.

- Moi à Liverpool, ajouta Eva, avec mes parents et mon petit frère, Timothy.

- Dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, une petite ville paumée, avec mes parents et ma sœur, Pétunia », renchérit Lily.

Tout le temps de cet échange, Théodora avait gardé le silence.

« Et toi Théodora ? Demanda Eva.

- Heu… moi…heu… j'habite avec mes grands-parents et mes deux oncles et tantes dans un manoir pas loin de Nottingham, déclara-t-elle, gênée.

- Et tes parents ? Questionna prudemment Lily.

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais à peine un an et mon père je sais pas, répondit-elle.

- Tu sais pas ? Comment ça tu sais pas ? S'étonna Charlianne.

- Mon grand-père n'a jamais voulu rien me dire sur lui. C'est ma grand-mère qui à sans faire exprès lâché que c'était un sorcier. Je sais même pas s'il m'a abandonné ou si c'est juste ma famille qui lui interdit de me voir parce ce serait un « sang de bourbe », expliqua-t-elle en faisant des crochets avec ses doigts à l'évocation de l'insulte.

- Ah ouais les préjugés, marmonna Ely, c'est vraiment… horrible et faux.

- Ouais… vous venez de famille de sang-purs vous ? Demanda encore Charlianne, moi non, on est des sangs-mêlés.

- Moi oui, répondit Ely mais on fait pas grand cas de notre statut, on se croit pas supérieurs aux autres.

- Non, je suis une née-moldue, déclara Lily.

- Moi je suis de sang-mêlé, ajouta Eva, et toi Théodora ?

- Et ben je sais pas. Mais ma famille maternelle est de sang-pur.

- Celle chez qui tu vis, ajouta Lily.

- Ouai, et j'ai reçus une…une… disons une éducation de sang-pur, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on avait aucunes raisons de se croire supérieur aux autres ! Précisa la fillette devant l'expression de ses amies.

- Tant mieux, alors, sourit Lily, et vous croyez que nos emplois du temps seront chargés ?

- J'espère pas ! Je suis exténuée même au retour de vacances… » Répondit Ely, et tout le monde enchaîna sur les emplois du temps, les cours et les professeurs, Théodora lança un regard de gratitude à la rouquine à sa gauche, qui avait changé de conversation, voyant que son amie était gênée. La Gryffondor lui rendit un sourire complice.

Théodora observa ses nouvelles amies. Eva était une jolie blonde aux grands yeux bleus, Ely était châtain-roux avec des yeux marron, banale mais mignonne. Charlianne, blonde clair avec une coupe au carré, de beaux yeux bleus était vraiment très belle, même si elle faisait encore beaucoup gamine. Mais la plus belle restait Lily. Une chevelure flamboyante, ondulée, des yeux verts feuille, une peau blanche avec quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez, elle promettait d'être magnifique.

Elle sourit et se joignit à la conversation lorsqu' Eva lui demanda quelle impression le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait faite.

James et Sirius s'installèrent dans la même chambre. Ils avaient aussi proposé à un garçon petit, aux yeux larmoyants qui s'appelait Peter Pettigrew de venir avec eux lorsqu'il était arrivé au troisième aller-retour le long du couloir, totalement perdu.

Ils commençaient à installer leurs affaires quand James vit passer dans le couloir le garçon que Théodora avait sauvé d'une tête au carré dans le train. Saisit d'une impulsion, il bondit dans le couloir et appela :

« Hey ! »

Le garçon se retourna, haussant les sourcils.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? Il reste une place, proposa le garçon

- Moi ? S'étonna l'autre.

- Nan, nan la licorne derrière toi, bien sur toi ! Sourit James.

- Heu… Ouais… Je veux bien, merci », répondit-il.

James et l'autre garçon revinrent dans la chambre, le premier un grand sourire aux lèvres, le deuxième un peu dérouté.

Sirius leva la tête de sa commode et leva un sourcil, étonné.

« James, c'est qui lui ?

- C'est notre nouveau camarade de chambre, répondit-il.

- Heu… ok… et ba… salut.

- Salut, répondit le nouveau venu.

- Je suis Sirius Black et voici James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, les présenta-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, sourit l'autre.

- Aller installes-toi », coupa James, toujours souriant.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires les garçons, comme filles, se préparèrent à aller au lit puis se glissèrent sous leurs couettes.

« James ? Appela Sirius.

- Ouais ? Répondit l'intéressé.

- Comment tu la trouve Théodora ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna l'autre

- Ba tu penses quoi d'elle », clarifia le noiraud.

James revit le visage au teint pâle et rieur, les cheveux aile-de-corbeau qui descendaient en une cascade d'élégantes boucles jusqu'au milieu du dos de la fillette, les deux morceaux de ciel d'été sans nuages emprisonnés dans ses yeux, qui contrastait tellement avec ses cheveux. Il entendit son rire cristallin et contagieux et ses blagues tellement nulles qu'elles en devenaient sujettes à fous rires.

« Elle est sympa, répondit prudemment l'ébouriffé.

- Elle est même extra ! S'exclama l'autre, elle me fait trop rire ! Je regrette pas du tout d'être venu dans votre compartiment !

- C'est qui Théodora ? Demanda doucement Peter.

- C'est notre amie, on l'a rencontré dans le train, expliqua James.

- Elle est en première année ? Demanda timidement Remus.

- Ouais, je suis sûr qu'en la voyant vous serez sous le charme aussi », affirma Sirius en riant et en tombant à la renverse dans son lit, le dos de la main sur son front.

Les garçons rirent puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, éteignirent la lumière et s'endormirent.


	4. ON EST A POUDLARD

« Aller lèves-toi ! »

Ce cri retentissait dans la chambre depuis 10 minutes déjà.

« Théodora lè-ves-toi ! S'exclama Lily, appuyant sur une syllabe chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur le pied de son amie.

« Humpf pff fump ! Grogna la concernée.

-Dépêches on va être en retard au petit déjeuner !

- Petit déjeuner ?

A ces mots, la brunette releva la tête comme un chien de chasse et regarda autour d'elle.

« On est à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle, et un immense sourire fendit son visage.

- Bah oui ! Aller dépêche ou j'autorise Eva à te jeter un seau d'eau froide dessus, et crois moi elle en a envie.

- C'est bon je me lève, je me lève ! »

Après une douche prise à la vitesse d'un balai de course, la fillette s'habilla et rejoignit Lily qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

« Ah enfin ! S'exclama la rouquine, aller dépêche !

- C'est bon, ya pas le feu à l'hippogriffe ! Répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah si justement ! Ils vont distribuer les emplois du temps !

- Par le caleçon à paillettes de merlin ! » Jura Théodora. Elle se mit à courir, suivit par Lily.

Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent à la grande salle, après s'être perdues une dizaine de fois dans les couloirs, les emplois du temps n'étaient pas encore distribué. James, Sirius et, la surprise fit ouvrir grand les yeux à Théodora, le garçon du train, étaient assis ensemble. En la voyant, les deux noirauds lui firent de grand signes. Elle commença à aller les rejoindre lorsqu'elle se souvint de Lily. Elle se retourna et la regarda.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit la rouquine, va avec eux on se voit plus tard.

- Merci, t'es vraiment géniale, la remercia-t-elle, et elle partit rejoindre les garçons.

- Coucou les gars ! S'exclama-elle en s'asseyant à coté de Sirius et en face de James, lui-même assis à coté du garçon.

- Salut lui répondirent-ils en souriant.

- Alors bien dormis ?

- Ouais et toi ? Demanda James.

- Super ! Et vous avez fait la connaissance de quelqu'un apparemment, déclara la fillette en regardant le nouveau.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, répondit l'intéressé avec un petit sourire.

- Théodora Kingblood, se présenta-elle avec un grand sourire, j'ai faim c'est horrible ! Mon ventre fait plus de bruit qu'un loup- garou en colère ! »

A ces mots, Remus se raidit un peu sur son banc mais personne ne le vit.

« Et bien mange, amie, mange, répondit Sirius, tout les mets les plus délicieux se trouvent devant toi !

- Je vais me gêné, tiens », répliqua Théodora en amenant à elle des croissants aux amandes et du chocolat chaud.

Le petit déjeuner finit, Mc Gonagall passa le long de la table des Gryffondor pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

Théodora, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus reçurent le leur et regardèrent immédiatement par quel cour ils commençaient.

« COURS DE VOOOOOOOOOL! S'écria James avec joie.


	5. D'où viens-tu ?

**_Holà ! Alors je vais faire cette petite parenthèse parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour répondre aux questions que vous m'avez posé (oui mes deux neurones se sont enfin mis en marche !). Alors alors ! Déjà je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté mardi mais j'ai totalement oublié ! comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai deux neurones... Et donc les réponses aux questions:_**

**_j'ai déjà 13 chapitres écrits alors oui j'ai choisis son animagus mais je vous le dirais pas ;p par contre son surnom faut encore que je vois avec deux blondasses qui m'aides pour ce genre de trucs (beckybutterfly est l'une d'entre elle, allez voir, leur fic est vraiment vraiment cool)_**

**_ensuite Merlin à totalement le droit d'avoir des strings à paillettes ! C'est pas parce qu'il a une barbe qu'il a pas le droit d'avoir des sous vetements qui ont la classe ! Et c'est justement ces petits détails qui font toute la fic :)_**

**_bon assez de bavardages les enfants ! voici le chapitre ;) bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

- Trop génial ! Renchérit Sirius.

- Trop méga bien, ajouta Théodora, aller vite dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils coururent à travers les couloirs, sortirent par la grande porte et se précipitèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Une fois arrivé, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient un quart d'heure d'avance. Ils restèrent là, à parler de leurs expériences liées au Quidditch et aux balais.

« Moi, la première fois que je suis monté sur un balai, j'avais 4 ans, annonça James en redressant les épaules.

- Moi 5, ajouta Sirius.

- A 1 an j'avais un déjà un balai-jouet, répliqua Théodora.

- 1 an ! S'étonna Remus.

- Bah ouais, ma famille voulait que je réussisse au moins une chose dans ma vie donc ils m'ont collé sur un balai en priant pour que je si jamais je rate mes études j'ai une porte de sortie, expliqua-t-elle en riant, et toi Remus ? T'es déjà monté sur un balai ?

- Oui, une fois, et je suis pas spécialement heureux de recommencer, répondit le balafré.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ébouriffé, mais il n'eut pas la réponse. Une femme, le professeur de vol, venait d'arriver sur le terrain.

- Bonjour professeur, déclarèrent ensemble les enfants.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant, je suis le professeur Elis. Tenez, puisque vous êtes là, vous allez m'aider à sortir les balais et à les installer ».

La femme se dirigea vers un local, et les enfants la suivirent. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Les élèves y entrèrent à leur tour et furent entourés de balles, de bout de bois, de battes et de toute sorte d'équipement lié de près ou de loin au Quidditch. Ils sortirent les balais et les installèrent en deux lignes faces à faces.

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Lorsque tout le monde fut regroupé, le professeur prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Elis.

- Bonjour professeur Elis, répondirent d'une seule voix les élèves.

- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de l'année. Bien, commençons tout de suite. Des balais sont alignés derrière vous. Allez vous placer à la gauche d'un balai. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, sauf Théodora, qui se plaça à droite.

« Théodora, c'est à gauche qu'il faut se mettre, lui chuchota James à sa droite.

- Non, pour moi c'est à droite, répondit la fillette.

- Mademoiselle ? Qu'est ce que… Ah, oui d'accord, comprit le professeur.

- Professeur ? Appela Lily, pourquoi Théodora doit-elle se mettre à droite ?

- Et bien Mademoiselle…

- Evans, Lily Evans.

- Mademoiselle Evans, c'est très simple. Votre amie est certainement gauchère.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tout est inversé pour elle, expliqua Mme Elis.

- Ah. D'accord .

- Maintenant, placez la main droite, ou gauche, au dessus de votre balai et dites d'un ton ferme « debout ».

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. James avait une autorité surprenante sur le balai qu'il avait. A peine avait-il commencé à dire « deb… » que le morceau de bois se retrouvait dans sa main. Théodora dû s'y reprendre à deux fois ainsi que pour les autres, ce fut un peu plus long…

Lily avait beau hurler sur le balai, il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, son visage de rousse devenant de plus en plus rouge. Peter réussit, personne ne sait comment, à s'emmêler les pieds dedans et à s'étaler la tête dans la boue en entrainant dans sa chute une Serpentard. Remus quand à lui, marcha sur les brins du balai et il se fit courser sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que le professeur accepte enfin d'immobiliser le balai.

« Saleté de tas de bois » râla-t-il. Le balai se vexa et la course reprit, sous l'hilarité générale.

Le cours terminé, les élèves rangèrent leur balai dans la remise et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe respective.

« Sérieusement Théodora, si jamais tu réussis pas tes études, ce dont je doute fortement, tu pourras faire une carrière dans le Quidditch ! S'exclama James tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de métamorphose.

- D'abord je pense que tu peux m'appeler Théo, ensuite c'était pas si brillant que ça, répondit l'intéressée.

- Tu rigoles ! T'as fais les exercices les doigts dans le nez ! Renchérit Sirius.

- C'était pas très difficile en même temps, monter, descendre, tourner. Wouhou quelle complexité !

- La moitié des élèves ont pas réussit et l'autre moitié a mis plus de trois quart d'heure.

- Ouai…et ben…hein ! Voilà quoi ! Répondit Théo.

- Quelle réponse argumentée et construite ! Je ne trouve plus rien à dire, se moqua le noiraud.

- Oh ça va ! Laissez-moi respirer un peu ! Et puis je te signale James que toi aussi tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Merci », répondit l'ébouriffé en souriant d'un air suffisant qui fit rire ses amis.


	6. Le string à pailletes de Merlin

Arrivés en métamorphose, ils s'assirent et attendirent avec impatience leur premier cours de « vraie » magie sous l'œil attentif d'un chat tigré assis sur le bureau. James, assis à côté de Théodora sortait son livre en fredonnant lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall apparue, enfin sauta du bureau en se transformant serait plus exacte. Tous les élèves poussèrent des exclamations surprises et admiratives.

« Bonjour à tous, vous me connaissez, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall et c'est moi qui m'occupe des cours de métamorphose. Bien. Pendant ces heures que nous passerons ensemble, vous aurez besoin de votre baguette et je vous fournirais les animaux. Qui peut me dire quel est exactement la métamorphose ? » Une élève de Serdaigle leva la main « Oui Mademoiselle ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Cléo Montgomery madame.

- Et bien mademoiselle Montgomery, nous vous écoutons.

- La métamorphose est une branche complexe de la magie qui consiste à transformer un être vivant en un autre.

- Pas seulement, grommela Lily.

- Oui ? Vous voulez rajouter quelque chose mademoiselle ? Demanda Mc Gonagall.

- Oui. Je disais que ce n'était pas seulement ça.

- Pouvez-vous développer ?

- Et bien on peut transformer un animal en un objet non vivant, un objet en un autre ou un objet non vivant en animal.

- C'est très bien. 10 point pour Gryffondor et 10 points pour Serdaigle »

James, Sirius et Théodora se sourirent.

« Alors, passons à la pratique. Je vais vous distribuer des aiguilles et je vais vous expliquer comment faire pour les transformer en ver de terre. »

Après avoir distribué les aiguilles et expliquer qu'il fallait se concentrer sur l'objet à transformer en pensant à la chose qu'on voulait qu'il devienne en prononçant une formule, les élèves se mirent au travail. Théodora se concentra et, au bout de trois essais, réussis à faire apparaître une moitié de ver de terre sur sa table, puis, au quatrième, le fit apparaître en entier.

James ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mc Gonagall, qui passait dans les rangs, la félicita et donna 10 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor.

« Comment tu fais ? Demanda Sirius, aux prises avec une aiguille qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

- Ben…Comme elle a dit, Répondit Théodora en haussant les sourcils, tu veux peut être de l'aide ?

- Heu ouais je veux bien, accepta James, dont l'aiguille s'était transformée puis avait repris sa forme de départ.

- Concentre-toi. Visualise le petit ver de terre sur ta table.

- Et si j'ai envie que ce soit un gros ver de terre ? Demanda malicieusement l'ébouriffé.

- Et ben tu visualise un gros ver de terre, répliqua la brune en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que son ami venait de dire, et surtout il faut avoir confiance en sa baguette.

- Avoir confiance… En sa baguette ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

- Ben oui. Tu sais, si tu ne lui fait pas confiance elle ne marchera pas bien parce qu'aucune connexion ne se créera entre vous, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah. Bon ben d'accord alors ».

James pointa sa baguette sur l'aiguille immobile, et Théodora vit ses yeux se concentrer derrière ses lunettes. Au bout de trois minutes d'essais, une étincelle jaillit de la baguette et l'aiguille enfla, prit une couleur chair et commença à se tortiller sur la table.

« J'ai réussis ! S'écria l'ébouriffé.

- En effet Monsieur…

- Potter, Madame.

- Monsieur Potter, et elle s'éloigna en souriant.

- T'avais raison Théo ! J'ai eus confiance en ma baguette, je lui ais parlé dans ma tête et d'un seul coup j'ai sentis… Je sais pas trop… Comme si je venais de me faire une nouvelle amie. Et là je savais que j'y arriverai ! Sourit-il.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, répondit la fillette en souriant également.

- REGARDEZ ! J'AI REUSSIS ! » Ce cri avait été poussé par Sirius, complètement surexcité, qui montrait du doigt un gros ver de terre sur sa table.

« Très bien Monsieur Black », le félicita Mc Gonagall.

A la fin de l'heure, Les trois amis accompagnés de Remus, quittèrent le cours de métamorphose, parlant et riant, pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours.


	7. ver de terre et baguette magique

A 11h30, à la fin du cours de sortilège, Théodora, James, Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers le parc en attendant 12h, heure à laquelle le repas commençait.

« Cette première matinée s'est plutôt bien passée, commenta Sirius.

- Même plus que bien, renchérit James en s'asseyant au pied d'un vieux saule.

- J'espère que cet après midi va être aussi bien ! ajouta Théodora en se laissant glisser auprès de l'ébouriffé.

- Hey! Regardez Ariane Cannon! S'écria Sirius en montrant la fille du doigt.

- Et alors ? Demandèrent les trois autres, perplexes.

- Elle vachement mignonne !

- Heu… Si tu le dis… Déclara la brunette.

- T'as raison ! S'écria à son tour James, tu crois que je lui plairais ?

- Et moi ? Interrogea le noiraud.

- Ouai c'est sur !

- Nan mais vous vous entendez ! On dirait des filles superficielles et stupides qui parlent du dernier sorcier à la mode en couverture de sorcières hebdo ! Répliqua Théodora.

- Et alors ? Qui a dit que les garçons ne l'étaient pas aussi, dit James avec un clin d'œil. Allez Sirius, on va voir si on lui plait.

- Et comment on va faire ?

- On à qu'a…. Je sais pas moi ! Aller lui demander si les cours lui ont plus et on enchaine sur un sujet en particulier.

- OK ! On y va ! »

Et ils se levèrent et partirent en direction d'Ariane. La fille, une blondinette aux grand yeux bleus, parut surprise lorsque les deux garçons l'apostrophèrent mais sourit rapidement.

« Ca promet, déclara la brunette à Remus qui les regardaient étrangement.

- Ouai, c'est sur ! Répondit ce dernier.

- Ils vont devenir de vrais tombeurs, ils ont ça dans le sang, ça se voit !

- Ils vont sortir avec toute l'école, sourit-il.

- Et je te paris que toutes les filles, ou presque, leur courrons après, ajouta la fillette en explosant de rire.

-Pari tenu ! Mais je précise que ce sera seulement à partir de notre 3ème année parce que là ils s'y prennent comme des goules voulant draguer une vélane» s'exclama le balafré en riant à son tour.

Les garçons revinrent et s'étonnèrent de voir Théodora et Remus morts de rire après seulement 5 minutes passées ensemble.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrives ? Demanda James.

- Nan rien, et si on allait s'installer dans la grande salle ?» répondit d'un air innocent Théodora en essuyant les larmes de rire sur ses joues.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château en riant et en chahutant.

A peine entrée dans le château, les amis furent bombardés par des choses vertes et dégoulinantes. Ils levèrent la tête et…

- PEEVES ! Arretes ça tout de suite !

- Et pourquoi ? C'est bien plus rigolo de vous voir tout barbouillés de bouse strangulots !

- De bo…bou…bouse ! Hurla Sirius ! J'ai de la bouse sur moi ! Oh mon dieu ma réputation est fichue !

- Sirius, j'étais devant toi, je me suis tout pris, rectifia Théodora, et d'ailleurs, je suis navrée de t'apprendre que tu n'as PAS de réputation.

Peeves s'éloigna en ricanant et en les insultant, à la recherche d'autres proies.

- Bon, je vais me changer. James, tu veux que je te ramène une cravate ? Vu que tu as que ça de taché.

- Ouais je veux bien, merci Théo. A tout à l'heure.

- On te gardera des saucisses, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Très spirituel, Sirius, vraiment. Elle s'éloigna en direction des dortoirs. Après s'être changé et avoir pris une cravate propre pour James, Théodora redescendit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

En approchant de leur table, elle trouva James et Sirius en grande discussion, et le premier tenait dans sa main un bocal avec dedans une chose visqueuse et tentaculaire qu'il secouait devant le nez du deuxième.

-Nan mais je vais pas la manger au déjeuner, c'est dégueulasse ! disait Sirius.

- Tu as parié que tu la mangerais, tu vas la manger !

- C'est bon tu es de nouveau présentable, demanda Sirius en la voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui et essayant de détourner la conversation.

- Oui c'est bon. Tiens James. Elle lui tendit la cravate.

- Ah merci !

- Heu juste une question, c'est quoi ça ?

- Ca c'est une démuse, et Sirius va la manger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais pas maintenant, je la mangerai ce soir.

- Hey vous m'attendrez ? Moi aussi je veux le voir !

- Bah bien sur, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on pourra voir Sirius manger une démuse.

- Mais au fait, où est-ce que vous avez trouver ça, et quel pari vous avez fait ?

- Sirius l'avait ramené dans ses valises, c'est dingue tous les trucs moldus qu'il a, et on a joué à un jeu de cartes hier soir, et celui qui perdait devait manger le Gluant, comme je l'appelle.

- J'en déduis donc que c'est toi qui a perdu très cher ?

- Bravo quel clairvoyance, marmonna le concerné en plongeant dans son assiette.

Après le déjeuner, que la fillette avait passé avec les maraudeurs et (très étonnant) Lily, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cours de l'après-midi, c'est-à-dire botanique et potions.

Arrivés devant les serres, ils virent une petite femme replète qui les attendait. Partageant leur cours avec les Serdaigles, ils se retrouvèrent par équipe de quatre pour avoir assez de plante.

« Bienvenue à tous dans la serre numéro 1, les premières années, s'exclama joyeusement le professeur, je m'appelle Iména Chourave, j'ai un mari qui s'appelle Evice et une fille, Pomona, qui va bientôt, du moins je l'espère, prendre ma relève dans cette matière !

-J'espère qu'elle est pas aussi bavarde, chuchota James à Théodora et Sirius.

-Donc, la botanique est une matière ou patience et précision sont de mise, continua le professeur chourave.

- Je crois que je ferais bien de partir tout de suite alors, répliqua Théodora assez fort pour être entendu. Tous les élèves rigolèrent, et la petite femme aussi.

- Voyons ma chère, je suis sûre que vous vous débrouillerez très bien ! Comme dans tous vos autres cours. Et oui ! Les professeurs parlent entre eux ! Donc je disais que les plantes sont des êtres très fragiles et très différents. Il ne faut donc pas toutes les traiter de la même manière et c'est ces différentes manières que je vais vous apprendre pendant ces heures que nous passerons ensemble !

, grommela Sirius.

- Aller, approchez-vous des tables centrales et observez. Que voyez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce sont des géraniums dentues, répondit Lily.

- Et quelle est la particularité de ces merveilleuses plantes ?

- Elles mordent, ajouta une élève de Serdaigle.

- Très bien ! Alors, pour ce premier cours, nous allons couper les feuilles qu'il y a en trop sur les tiges.

- Je sens que ça va être hyper facile ! On pourra faire ça les doigts dans les naseaux d'un dragon tout en narguant les loups garous un soir de pleine lune, ironisa James, et toute la classe rigola une deuxième fois.

- Mais non vous allez voir, c'est très simple ! Le contredit Chourave en souriant, aller, je vais vous distribuer une paire de gant en peau de dragon et des petites cisailles. »

A la sortie du cours de botanique, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur dernier cours, deux heures de potions. James, Théodora, Sirius et Remus se plaignaient des oh ! combien nombreuses griffures et morsures que leur avait infligé « cette saleté de plante aussi intelligente qu'un veracrasse et qui se croit pourtant maligne à mordre tout ce qui bouge » (citation très spirituelle de James).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils virent un homme, qui commençait à avoir une petite bedaine et ses cheveux poivre et sel commençaient à se sentir trop serrés sur son crâne et se dispersaient pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Il était vêtus d'une robe de sorcier entre le orange et le sable et était coiffé d'un chapeau de la même couleur et qui ressemblaient aux chapeaux d'étudiants moldus. Il sourit et regarda ses élèves entrer dans sa classe. Lorsque Théodora entra, son sourire se figea et il la dévisagea.

«Heu…Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda la fillette, gênée d'être ainsi observé.

- Hein ? Heu…Oui, oui, excusez-moi » répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Théodora lança un regarda interrogateur à ses amis, qui haussèrent les épaules et ils allèrent prendre place autour des tables.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard, je suis le professeur Slughorn et je suis le professeur de potions. Nous consacrerons cette année à voir les bases des potions et les philtres les plus courants puis, vers la fin du dernier trimestre, nous commencerons à préparer la deuxième année, dit le professeur. Bien, nous allons commencer tout de suite. Sortez votre matériel. »

Tandis qu'il expliquait tout en marquant au tableau comment préparer un philtre anti acné, la fillette se tourna vers Sirius, qui était assis à côté d'elle et lui demanda si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage

« Ba nan pourquoi, demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je sais pas… Tout à l'heure Slughorn m'a regardé bizarrement…

- Ouai j'ai vu.

- Et je vois pas pourquoi.

- Bah ! Laisses tomber, répondit le garçon, il a sûrement eu un bug.

- Un quoi ?

- C'est un terme moldu pour dire qu'une chose à plantée. Est stoppée.

- ah! Bah...Ouais, sans doutes… »


	8. Slughy tu fais des cachotteries !

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir posté mardi ! Mais j'ai quand même une excuse ! Mon cerveau de petit veracrasse à oublié de reprendre la clé usb en partant de chez mon père, je n'avais donc ma fic... Pour me rattraper, voici un chapitre un peu plus long :) **_

* * *

A la fin du cours de potions, Théodora s'était encore illustrée et le professeur, oubliant son étonnement en la voyant entrer dans la salle, avait vite été émerveillé.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune, et s'installèrent sur une table, ayant déjà des devoirs. Tandis que Sirius ronchonnait en sortant ses affaires de métamorphose, James regardait les filles de Gryffondor en souriant bêtement. Le noiraud leva la tête, regarda son ami, la rebaissa, puis la releva très vite.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bah…Rien, répondit le binoclard.

- On a un devoir de métamorphose à faire au cas où t'étais pas au coura… Ouaaaahh ! Eva Wood est super jolie !

- Ouai c'est ce que je regardais » dit l'ébouriffé, et ils partirent dans un débat pour savoir quelle fille de Gryffondor était la plus jolie.

Théodora leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Remus, qui souriait en la regardant. D'abord perplexe, elle se souvint de leur pari et se mit à rire.

« Finalement, je vais peut être avancer la date de mon pari, dit en riant le balafré.

- Nan nan, c'est trop tard, tu as dit 3ème année, c'est 3ème année,

- Et ben je suis bien parti pour perdre, renchérit Remus.

- C'est fort possible. Tu penses que c'est les hormones qui font ça ?

- Ouais, c'est obligé. Attend mais regarde-les ! » S'exclama le garçon en ouvrant de grand yeux.

James et Sirius regardaient Eva Wood et ses amies, qui leur souriaient. Ils leurs faisaient des petits gestes ridicules de la main en se donnant des coups dans les côtes et en poussant des petits ricanements.

« C'est sûr que quand on les voit comme ça, ils respirent pas l'intelligence… »

Le balafré et la brunette partirent dans un fou rire tel qu'ils en avaient mal au ventre.

Sirius et James se détournèrent des demoiselles et regardèrent avec perplexité leurs deux amis avoir leur deuxième fou rire de la journée. Ils renoncèrent à comprendre et se reconnectèrent sur les fillettes qui gloussaient.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, ils descendirent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors.

Au milieu du repas, alors que Théodora et Sirius débattaient pour savoir quelle équipe de Quidditch était la meilleure, James poussa soudain une exclamation en tapant sur la table.

« SIRIUS !

- JAMES !

- La démuse !

- Quoi ?

-Il faut que tu manges la démuse !

- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai il remet ça ! S'exclama le noiraud en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah oui ! C'était le gage, répliqua l'autre.

- Nan mais je le ferais dans la chambre, là ya tout le monde, je vais me taper la honte. »

James et Théodora se regardèrent et, d'un coup d'œil, se jurèrent de lui enfoncer dans les trous de nez s'il le fallait.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et, ayant fini leurs devoirs puisqu' en début d'année ils ne croulaient pas sous les parchemins, ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons.

Chaque garçon s'installa sur son lit et Théodora s'allongea avec James. Ce dernier, avec un sourire sadique, regarda Sirius et dit d'un ton mielleux :

« Siriuuus ? Il faut que tu manges le Gluant, maintenant.

- Je pourrais pas y échapper de toute façon, donc autant affronter mon destin, si funeste qu'il soit, » déclara le concerné sur un ton digne des tragédies grecques moldues.

L'ébouriffé, un grand sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, regarda son ami ouvrir le couvercle du bocal qu'il avait récupéré. Après avoir lancé un regard implorant à la brunette qui le regardait en riant, il dû se résoudre à couper le chapeau de la bestiole. Il le mit tout entier dans sa bouche et commença à le mâcher. Ses deux tortionnaires et Remus, qui regardait la scène en souriant, éclatèrent de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait. Le nez retroussé, les yeux plissés, et la bouche de travers, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris du polynectar et qu'il était en pleine transformation.

Après 5min à mâcher le Gluant et entendre les 3 autres rire aux éclats, Sirius réussit à l'avaler.

« C'est bon je l'ai fait, vous êtes content ?

-Oh que oui ! On est pas prêt de l'oublier et crois-nous, on va te le rappeler ! Répondit James.

- . »

Ils restèrent encore une heure ensemble à parler des cours, de l'impression que leur avaient faite les autres élèves, les professeurs et, Poudlard, puis Lily appela pour la 3ème fois Théodora et cette dernière dû se résoudre à retourner dans son dortoir.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle vit ses amies assises en tailleur sur leur lit, impassibles. Elles la fixaient et c'était très gênant pour Théodora. Soudain, Ely déclara :

« Théodora Kingblood, par les puissances magiques présentes dans cet univers, les sorcières ici rassemblée vous demandent de dévoiler le secret de votre réussite. »

La brunette les regarda, abasourdie. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais nan on rigole ! S'écria Eva.

- On voudrait juste savoir comment tu fais pour réussir dans tous les cours, expliqua Charlianne.

- Vous m'avez fait flipper ! Dit Théo en se détendant. Bah… Je sais pas, moi. J'y arrive, c'est tout.

- Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi forte sans faire aucuns efforts, renchérit Ely.

- Ben j'ai lu mes livres de cours mais sinon j'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Et ben va falloir qu'on apprenne ces manuels par cœur alors », déclara d'un ton solennel Charlianne.

Elles rirent puis Théo se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Elles parlèrent 5 minutes mais comme la journée avait été fatigante, elles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

La jolie brunette restait seule éveillée dans la chambre. Elle regardait le plafond de son lit à baldaquins en repensant à l'expression de Slughorn lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de cours.

« Pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ? » C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait expliquer une telle réaction. Et pendant le cours, Sirius lui avait dit que le « beug » du professeur était passé puisqu'il s'extasiait devant sa potion. Mais Théodora avait bien vu dans les yeux du professeur quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas se trouver là. De…de…de la peur ?! Oui c'était ça ! De la peur ! Théodora se releva d'un bond, descendit de son lit, s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible, mit ses chaussons et sortit de la chambre sous les ronflements d'Ely.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'assis dans un fauteuil. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle étouffait, il fallait qu'elle marche. Alors elle se dirigea vers le trou d'entrée, poussa le tableau et sortit sans un bruit dans les couloirs obscurs et protecteurs du château.

Elle marchait depuis seulement 2 minutes mais déjà elle se sentait mieux, moins écrasée. Peut être était-ce la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la salle commune à cause du feu qui l'illuminait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit qu'elle s'était sentie si mal. Peut être que l'air frais qui se glissait par les fenêtres sans carreaux et qui venait lui caresser le visage l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Toujours est-il que l'instant de panique qui l'avait saisit dans la chambre s'était apaisé. Elle se remémora le cours de potions et revit le visage craintif de son professeur. Pourquoi avait-il peur d'elle ? Elle n'était pas un monstre. Certes elle avait des facilités, énormément de facilités, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la regarder comme si elle allait préparer une potion de mort vivante en 2 dixièmes de seconde et lui balancer à la figure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne comprenait pas comment. Ces questions lui firent tourner la tête et elle vacilla. Elle manqua de tomber mais se stabilisa tant bien que mal. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et soudain ce dernier disparut. La fillette, déstabilisée pour la deuxième fois, tomba sur le côté et roula. En se redressant, elle vit qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté de la tapisserie qui ornait ce pan de mur.

« Un passage secret ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Etant plus à l'abri de Rusard et de Peeves dans ce passage qu'en plein milieux d'un couloir, elle décida de continuer sa promenade nocturne en allant dans le sens du tunnel.

Elle marcha une dizaine de mètres et faillit tomber dans une volée de marche apparues d'un coup sous ses pieds. Heureusement elle avait prit sa baguette et n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se rompre le cou, elle la sortit et prononça une formule qu'elle avait apprise en écoutant son cousin se promener la nuit dans leur maison.

« Lumos ». Et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'éclaira d'un blanc bleuté. Les marches apparurent alors et elle put descendre sans risque.

Arrivée en bas, un autre couloir étroit qui zigzaguait dans tous les sens remplaçait les vieilles marches. Elle le suivit, sans arrêter de penser à l'expression du gros Slughorn. Enfin elle arriva au bout du passage et passa la tête à travers une autre tapisserie, à l'endroit exact ou était cousue la tête d'un gnome qui dansait. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et ne vit personne. Elle sortit et continua à marcher. Les murs de ce couloir-ci étaient ornés de tableaux endormis.

« Faites donc attention avec cette lumière ! » S'exclamaient certains portraits lorsque la fillette passait devant eux avec sa baguette toujours allumée.

« Désolée » Marmonnait-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs pendant un temps indéterminé, mais sans doute très long, car lorsqu'elle sortit de ses réflexions et qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de Rusard et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se parlait à elle-même, à voix basse. Mais Rusard ayant une ouïe surdéveloppée, sans doute le seul don que la Nature lui ait donné avec celui d'arriver aussi vite que s'il s'était téléporté pour surprendre les élèves, l'avait probablement entendue. En effet, la fillette l'entendit demander « Qui est là ? » sur un ton de satisfaction et le raclement d'une chaise se fit entendre.

«Par le string en latex de Merlin ! » Murmura-t-elle, et elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une cachette. Elle avait le choix entre courir, se cacher derrière une tapisserie qui aurait moulé la forme de son corps puisque c'était un mur derrière, ou se jeter par la seule fenêtre du couloir. Etonnement, Elle choisit la première option et se mit à courir le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Arrivée au bout, elle tourna à gauche et entendit la voix de Rusard qui disait «Je vous entends, vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher ! » suivit de « Vas Miss Teigne, trouve ce chenapan ! »

« Saleté de chat ! Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il pas encore transformé cette chose en ver de terre aveugle ? » Pensa Théodora en continuant de courir.

Elle courait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, poursuivie par Rusard et son abject greffier ayant si peu de poils qu'on l'aurait cru atteint de calvitie, quand soudain elle aperçut une petite porte ouverte. Elle se faufila dedans, referma le battant et attendis. Quelque secondes seulement après, les pas lourds et trainants du concierge se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cachette de la fillette. Son cœur rata un battement et, comme pour se rattraper, se mit à pomper furieusement son sang.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer ici ma belle, je sais qu'il y a des choses intéressantes pour toi là-dedans mais c'est interdit. C'est la réserve du professeur Slughorn. »

Théodora compris que la chatte s'était arrêtée devant sa cachette et elle retint son souffle. Un miaulement désapprobateur se fit entendre et les pas reprirent leur lent cheminement.

La fillette souffla de soulagement. Elle attendit encore un peu puis sortit prudemment de la réserve.

Elle marcha dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Rusard et se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne dans sa salle commune.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une porte entrouverte d'où filtrait un rai de lumière et des éclats de voix. Elle s'approcha lentement et écouta. Des bribes de la conversation lui parvinrent :

« Pareil… son père… douée… Albus… quelque chose ! C'était la voix de Slughorn.

- Calmez… pas pareil… faire en sorte… arrive pas… » Ca c'était Dumbledore.

La fillette voulait savoir de qui ils parlaient et se pencha davantage en posant son œil contre l'interstice. Et là elle vit Dumbledore, calme comme toujours, face à un Slughorn qui gesticulait en renversant son verre d'hydromel sur le tapis.

« Mais Albus comment voulez-vous qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas ? Comment voulez-vous empêcher cela ?

- Horace, faites-moi confiance. Vous savez que je n'accorde aucun crédit au fait que les gènes puissent définir ce qu'est une personne.

- Mais la ressemblance est frappante ! Tant dans le caractère que dans le physique !

- La petite Théodora ne deviendra pas une de ses partisantes. Laissez lui du temps et surtout ne la jugez pas par rapport à sa famille. »

La fillette chancela, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Une fois arrivée elle réveilla la grosse dame, prononça le mot de passe et entra en trombe dans la salle à la chaleur étouffante. Elle monta l'escalier de pierres qui menait au dortoir des filles, entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla en vitesse et s'allongea dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ? » Encore une question qui demeurera sans réponse.


	9. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_** Ok ok j'avoue que deux fois de suite c'est beaucoup... Mais je suis très tête en l'air ! Pour me rattraper vous pouvez me demander une chose sur l'histoire et je vous répondrai !**_

_**Encore une fois j'essaye de me rattraper en faisant un chapitre loooong :)**_

* * *

Théodora s'endormit à grand peine et eut l'impression que Lily lui tira le pied 5 minutes seulement après qu'elle soit tombée dans le sommeil. Elle se leva sans grogner, se doucha, s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle sans attendre ses amis. Les garçons la rejoignirent.

« Salut Théo ! Dit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de la fillette.

-Salut, répondit-elle sans lever la tête de son assiette.

- Heu… Ca va ? Demanda James.

-Ouais. Excusez-moi j'ai fini de manger, faut que j'y aille. » Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot. Les garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Après tout c'était une fille, et elle était compliquée.

Théodora passa la journée à s'entrainer à la prononciation de monosyllabe. Durant ses deux premières heures de cours qui se trouvèrent être potions avec celui qui avait parlé d'elle le soir dernier, elle ne leva pas les yeux de son chaudron et snoba magistralement le prof. Et ce fut comme ça toute la journée, avec un tout petit effort pour la métamorphose à 14h30.

De retour dans la salle commune, elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit ses devoirs. Lily entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Et surtout me répond pas « rien » parce que je te jure que je te fais bouffer un seau entier de veracrasses, déclara-t-elle d'emblée.

- Bah c'est pourtant ça. Y a rien, répondit la brunette sans lever les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose.

- Tu peux mentir aux dégénérés qui te servent d'amis mais pas à moi, on se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je sais déjà que quand tu restes une journée entière sans parler c'est pas bon signe, réplica doucement la rouquine.

- MAIS JE TE DIS QUE CA VA ALORS FOU MOI LA PAIX ! » Hurla la fillette. Elle se leva de son lit, sortit de la chambre en trombe et descendît l'escalier. Erreur fatale.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches, une main l'empoigna, la tira sur le côté et elle se retrouva assise dans un canapé.

« Bon alors maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que tu as, entendit-elle.

- Mais j'ai rien ! Foutez-moi la paix !

- Ouais, ouais. Et l'hippogriffe qui se prend pour un sorcier à rien non plus. A part une case en moins. Même si je pense pas que ce soit ton cas. Même si ya quelque chose qui manifestement ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

- Sirius ? Dit James.

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule.

- Mais quelle violence ! Répondit le noiraud avec une tête de nonne qui aurait vu un homme torse nu. Théodora esquissa un sourire.

- Je vous dis que ça va. J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour.

- Nan nan nan nan nan nan nan, tu vas nulle part, dit le binoclard avec une voix de débile profond.

Tête exaspérée de Théodora, mine de vainqueur de Sirius et James et regard compatissant de Remus.

- Ok, ok. Vous avez gagné, dit la fillette.

- OUAIIIIIIIIS ! Crièrent les deux garçons, ce qui leur valu un regard assassin d'une septième année qui travaillait à une table.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Pourquoi t'as pas parlé de la journée, dit Sirius.

- Parce que j'ai… entendu certaines choses…

- Du geeeeeenre ?

- Du genre… » Et elle leur raconta comment elle s'était retrouvée devant le bureau de Slughorn et ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Ouah… Ah ouais effectivement, murmura Sirius.

- Et t'es sure que c'est de toi qu'ils parlaient ? Demanda le binoclard.

- Mais oui suis-je bête ! Il y a plusieurs Théodora dans ce château ! T'es débile ou quoi ?! Le prof a un beug en me voyant, il me regarde comme si j'allais le bouffer pendant tout le cours et le soir il parle d'une Théodora à Dumbledore comme si elle était une barge échappée de Sainte Mangouste, (chuchotement de Sirius à l'oreille de James) ta gueule Sirius ! C'est vrai que ça ne peut être que des coïncidences !

- Ok t'as raison c'est de toi qu'ils parlaient. Mais tu sais pas à qui tu es sensée ressembler ?

- Nan… Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur… »

Les garçons l'obligèrent à monter avec eux dans leur chambre. Ils s'étaient mis en tête de lui changer les idées et au bout d'un quart d'heure la fillette riait aux éclats devant Sirius qui faisait une danse moldue appelée la Macarena (qu'il dansait devant ses parents en disant que la danse prenait possession de son corps, ce qui les énervaient et qui réjouissait le garçon).

Sirius regarda le dos ourlé de cheveux noirs sortir de leur chambre après une heure passée à rire.

James souriait encore, Remus lui tournait le dos mais il se doutait qu'il avait le visage fendu en deux et Peter les regardait d'un air béat d'admiration.

Il se sentait bien. Pour une fois on riait en le voyant faire des choses moldues, ou on était impressionné. Pour une fois on ne lui infligeait pas le sortilège doloris et on ne lui criait pas dessus. Enfin il avait des vrais amis. Certes, il avait perdu un punching ball appelé Regulus mais il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Et puis pourquoi il pensait à ça ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se prenait la tête et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de commencer maintenant. Il se releva de son lit, s'approcha de James et lui sauta dessus en criant des phrases de films. Ce petit saut de mouton lui valu un coup d'oreiller, qu'il rendit. Peter se prit un oreiller perdu et lança le sien, qui atterrit sur le dos de Remus qui, déstabilisé, s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, ce qui provoqua un rire général. Dignité oblige, il se releva et lança à son tour son oreiller, mais pas sur Peter. Il visa Sirius qui fut atteint en pleine face. Ce petit échange amical de coussinets fut l'élément déclencheur d'une guerre enragée. La chambre, jusque là plus ou moins bien rangée en fonction de l'angle de vue, fut dévastée.

La bataille ne s'arrêta que lorsque le préfet rentra dans la chambre en leur criant dessus comme une mandragore sortie de terre. Ils cessèrent donc cette activité ludique et se mirent au lit.

Ils parlèrent encore une bonne demi-heure et finalement s'endormirent.

Sirius se releva sur les coudes et regarda celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son frère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher autant à quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Encore moins avec quelqu'un qui avait une telle touffe de cheveux ! Il revit le visage pâle et souriant, offrant un contraste saisissant avec les cheveux qui l'encadrait de Théodora et se dit que finalement, l'amitié fille-garçon existait bel et bien.

Tout à coup, un grondement sourd dans son estomac se fit entendre et un goût de chaussette trempée dans du Poussos qu'on aurait oublié sous les fesses d'un troll lui vint dans la bouche.

« Et ben décidément, t'as pas aimé le Gluant » Pensa le garçon en regardant son ventre qui continuait à gronder, comme pour dissuader Sirius de lui faire avaler une autre chose aussi infecte.

Il ignora le vacarme créé par son estomac mécontent et se tourna sur le côté avant de tomber dans un sommeil peuplé de Démuses qui dansent la Macarena, de James avec des cornes sur la tête, de Remus qui jouait les nudistes amoureux de la nature, et de Théodora qui avait pour mère Mc Gonagall.

Le lendemain matin, jeudi 3 septembre, Théodora se réveilla toute seule et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les démêler. Après avoir accepté sa défait flagrante contre sa tignasse, elle se regarda dans la glace

« Tu vas pas ruminer cette stupide histoire toute ta vie ! C'est juste cette espèce de vieux gâteux qui s'est fait un méga flippe. Passe à autres choses et amuse-toi ! » Dit-elle à son reflet. Elle rentra dans la douche, et au bout de 5minutes passées sous l'eau chaude, elle sortit et s'habilla, ayant prit la résolution de ne plus penser à cet histoire, rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon flou et sortit résolument de la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Lily soit juste derrière et ce fut le drame. Le choc propulsa Théodora dans la salle de bain, elle se raccrocha au rideau de douche qui lui tomba devant les yeux et elle finit le derrière dans la douche encore mouillée, et Lily dans la chambre trébucha sur une pile de livres et s'étala dans une pile de vêtements.

« Par le slip en peau de crocodile de Merlin ! Théo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette salle de bains, s'écria la rouquine en sortant du tas de vêtements, une chaussette sur la tête.

- Bah je donnais à manger aux veracrasses qui habitent dans la douche, tiens ! A ton avis qu'est ce qu'on fait dans une salle de bain ?

- Nan mais je veux dire si tôt !

- Et ben j'étais réveillée et… enfin bref. J'ai fini tu peux y aller » Dit la brunette en se relevant et en sortant de la salle de bains pendant que Lily enlevait d'un air dégouté la chaussette qui lui pendait sur les yeux. Ce fut une chance que les filles ne se réveillent pas vu le vacarme qu'avaient fait les deux fillettes.

Elle attendit son amie et toutes deux descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Il était encore tôt il y avait donc peu de monde de levé.

La journée se passa sans encombres et Théodora se montra aussi extravertie et amicale qu'à l'accoutumée et Théodora, grâce à ses amis (et surtout grâce aux débilités sorties par James et Sirius à longueur de temps) elle parvint à se sortir cette histoire de ressemblance de la tête.

« Théo, tu me rappelles pourquoi on est là ? Dans le froid… Sur un banc hyper dur… Sous la pluie… Pour regarder des gens tourner en rond… Demanda Lily en rentrant la tête jusqu'à son nez dans son écharpe rouge et or.

- Arrête de te plaindre, on dirait Ely quand elle a pas eu sa dose de chocolat ! Répliqua la concernée sans détourner le regard des joueurs.

La brunette avait réussis à attirer la pauvre Lily aux sélections de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor et la rouquine ne maudirait jamais assez le don qu'avais son amie pour manipuler les gens.

Un mois s'était passé, lentement et sans incidents, à part Remus qui avait fait cramer les cheveux d'une fille de Serpentard en potions, lorsqu'il avait voulu remuer et que sa potion avait littéralement sauté du chaudron pour venir s'écraser délicatement sur le crâne blond de la fille. La saison de Quidditch allait commencer et les sélections furent annoncées. Et Lily fut trainée de force jusqu'à ces gradins où elle se les gelait menu.

« Un jour, je ferais partie de cette équipe, Lily, dit Théodora en ouvrant des yeux admiratifs lorsque le capitaine fit un looping avec son balai, je sais pas quand mais je ferais tout pour y arriver !

La rouquine regarda son amie et sourit

-Je suis sure que tu y arriveras Théo, et s'il le faut, je viendrais voir tous les matchs pourt'encourager »


	10. Le match

_** Alors alors, petite précision. Si ce chapitre est un peu court, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas couper celui qui suit en deux, ça aurait fait trop bizarre :)**_

_**Alors pour répondre a ta question, l'animagus de Théo sera...**_

_**Un animal de la famille des féliiins ! :D Graaaaouuu ! Un gros félin noir et blanc :)**_

* * *

« Un jour, je ferais partie de cette équipe, Lily. Je sais pas quand mais je ferais tout pour y arriver !

- Je suis sure que tu y arriveras Théo, et s'il le faut, je viendrais voir tous les matchs pour t'encourager »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Théodora, elle scruta les gradins pour la quatorzième fois sans apercevoir de tignasse rousse. Elle soupira. Lily ne venait presque jamais aux matchs, ne comprenant rien au Quidditch. Elle s'ennuyait et préférait réviser un contrôle prévu pour le mois d'après. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas voir le cognard qui lui arrivait dessus aussi vite qu'un dragon en colère. Elle fit un tonneau et évita de peu la balle. Elle regarda d'où provenait le tir et vit le batteur des Serpentards, Zacchari Coal, regarder dans sa direction, le bras toujours dans la position finale de son tir. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et fila vers Charlianne. Cette dernière était dans le pétrin : 2 des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse l'avaient encerclé et l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Théo se plaça juste au dessus d'elle, la siffla, Charlie leva les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus. La brune plongea d'un coup pour se retrouver sous les 3 joueurs tandis que la blonde laissait tomber le souafle. Elle rattrapa la balle et partit comme une flèche vers les buts des verts et argent.

« ET 10 POINTS DE PLUS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! LES DEUX EQUIPES SONT MAIENANT EX-AEQUO AVEC 100 POINTS! LE PREMIER QUI ATTRAPERA LE VIF D'OR GAGNE LE MATCH ! »

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main et chacune repartit dans un coin du terrain. Le jeu reprit, la balle était aux Serpentards. Rachel, la troisième poursuiveuse, récupéra le souafle et fit la passe à Théodora. Elle partit vers les trois buts mais Zacchari essaya de se placer à côté d'elle pour la pousser contre les gradins. Elle le dégagea d'un coup de pied et lui fit un geste obscène que l'arbitre fit semblant de ne pas voir. Elle repassa le souafle à Charlie et centra son regard sur leur attrapeur, qui n'était autre que… James. Enfin, les fesses de James. Parce que pour l'instant il était en poirier sur son balai. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et jura, puis partit comme une flèche dans sa direction. En arrivant à sa hauteur elle cria :

« Bordel de troll en calbut léopard ! James ! Arrête de faire le débile mental et concentre-toi !

- Oui chef, répondit-il, en retombant sur son balai, la main posée sur le front en un salut militaire. Puis il partit à toute allure vers un point brillant qui voletait au dessus de gradins des Serpentards. Il tendit le bras, attrapa la petite balle dorée et leva le poing.

« ET L'EQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA VICTOIRE ! » Un rugissement monta de la foule rouge et or. L'équipe descendit et tous coururent, s'étreignirent et se mirent à sauter sur place.

« ON A GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » Criait toute l'équipe.

De retour au dortoir, la victoire de l'après-midi devint un prétexte pour faire la fête. Surtout que c'était que les vacances d'octobre et qu'ils avaient donc eux semaines pour récupérer. Et là, les élèves qui avaient 15 ans ou plus firent pousser miraculeusement de sous leur lit des bouteilles de boissons pas pour les mineurs et les enfants de moldus sortirent même des bouteilles des boissons du même genre mais qui viennent de leur monde. Tout le monde mit en commun les achats effectués chez Honeydukes pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. La radio était allumée, le volume poussé à fond sur le nouveau groupe du moment, les Bizarr'sisters. Tout le monde dansait, buvait, riait, criait. Même les préfets. Lily et Remus se tenaient ensemble dans un coin, une bouteille de biéraubeure chacun en surveillant les premières années qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de l'endroit où se trouvaient les boissons.

« Alors mes touuut pitits préfets adorés, on se laisse aller ? Hurla Théo pour couvrir le vacarme de « This is the night ». Elle s'approcha en titubant des deux jeunes gens.

- Hé bien, vu qu'on prend l'avantage pour la coupe des maisons, je dirais que oui, on peut se permettre un petit verre, répondit Lily tout aussi fort.

- Ouuuuuh toi ! T'as du demander à quelqu'un de t'expliquer touuuuuut ça, puisque tu comprends jaaaaaaaaamais rien quand je te parle de Quid…Kidd…Quitidch…Kidchit…

- Qui-ddi-tch, éclaircit Remus, combien de verre t'as bu, Théo ?

- Seulement un, répondit la poursuiveuse, un air angélique gravé sur son joli visage, mais je l'ai rempli plusieurs fois ! Elle explosa de rire et Remus et Lily se regardèrent, exaspérés. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une fête, elle, James et Sirius finissaient ivres morts et mort de rire dans un coin.

- Je sens qu'elle va encore finir dans notre chambre, étalée en travers d'un lit » Dit Remus en secouant la tête tandis que Théo s'éloignait pour rejoindre leurs deux autres amis ivres et d'autres élèves qui faisaient un strip poker.

Et effectivement, Remus avait vu juste…

Après une soirée bien arrosée et prolongée tard dans la nuit, les quatre garçons montèrent dans leur chambre après avoir rampés dans les escaliers, incapables de monter les marches, accompagnés par Théodora, dans le même état qu'eux. Mais contrairement à eux, Remus, qui était sobre, la porta jusqu'au lit de James où il la déposa doucement. Elle se faufila sous la couette en baillant et en racontant des choses incompréhensibles à propos de Serpentard, de coup de pied au cul, de James, de veracrasses et de ressemblances entre les deux. Il sourit, commença à partir mais elle se mit à gigoter en poussant des cris d'indignations. Il revint sur ses pas, lui fit un bisou sur le front et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en souriant de contentement. Le balafré se mit en pyjama et se coucha, tandis que ses amis faisaient tant bien que mal la même chose.

Remus regarda la jeune fille et rit intérieurement en la voyant marmonner des choses qui auraient vexé James s'il avait été en état de comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Il se rappela le jour où elle s'était précipitée entre lui et les deux Serpentards. Ce jour-là il s'était dit que jamais il pourrait être ami avec ce genre de personne. Qu'il ne pourrait être ami avec personne d'ailleurs. Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle faisait partie des gens qui comptait le plus pour lui, avec James et Sirius. Il était vraiment heureux de les avoir et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils puissent être capables d'endurer la transformation pour lui… Ils avaient leurs défauts, certes, mais ils avaient bien plus de qualités. Remus s'amusait avec eux et arrivait à oublier ce qu'il était, quel monstre il était. Jamais il ne pourrait assez les remercier de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui…

Il s'endormit sous les ronflements de James, heureux comme jamais.

Une fois James dans son lit (après être resté coincé dans son pull en voulant le retirer, s'être cogné dans tous les meubles de la pièce et s'être trompé de lit), Théo se colla à lui et s'endormit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était soûle (donc très souvent), elle revit en rêve les 4 années qui venaient de passer.


	11. Retrospective

**_Bonjour bonjour ! Alors je pense qu'essayer de revenir comme une fleur ne va pas marcher donc je vais m'expliquer... Je suis partie en vacances plus tôt que prévu et bien sur je n'avais pas pris ma clé USB... Et après ça à été compliqué vu que mon nouveau pc n'a pas word, il a fallu que je retourne sur l'ancien, bref, la grosse galère. Mais je suis de retour ! Et entre deux calculs de l'élasticité prix je continuerai vaillamment à poster ma ficfic :3_**

* * *

1ère année :

La première année s'est passée sans encombre. James Sirius et Théo s'étaient découvert une passion pour les bêtises en tout genre et avaient commencé une collection d'heure de retenue et Remus s'enflamma pour les études.

Ils réussirent les examens de fin d'année (sauf potions pour Remus, qui obtenu un P comme piètre et Théo qui récolta un D en astronomie). Pour les vacances d'été, ils retournèrent tous chez eux et la fillette dû supporter les railleries sur sa maison, sa famille étant tous passé par Serpentard sauf sa mère. Elle ne put pas voir ses amis mais ils s'écrivaient régulièrement par hiboux.

2ème année :

Ne s'étant pas vu pendant 2 mois, les retrouvailles furent…explosives. Les quatre amis (et oui, Remus s'autorisa à en lancer un) jetèrent des pétards de chez Zonko dans toute la Grande Salle au moment de la répartition. Ce qui leur valut le plaisir d'agrandir leur collection de retenue et de rentrer dans l'histoire de l'école comme les élèves ayant mis le moins de temps à se prendre une retenue.

Théodora et James se présentèrent aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch et il était inenvisageable qu'ils ne soient pas pris. Ils intégrèrent donc l'équipe et s'entrainèrent 5 soirs sur 7 au lieu de 2 pour être sur d'être prêts le jour du premier match. Et ce fut le cas. Ils le remportèrent haut la baguette. Ils se rendirent compte aussi que Remus tombait malade tous les mois à la même période mais ne trouvèrent pas d'explication et à leur âge ils avaient d'autres choses en tête.

Les filles commençaient à se rendre compte que les deux amis n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder. Et la basse-cour se mit progressivement en place, au grand dam de Théo. Cependant, les maladies répétées du balafré commencèrent à les intriguer grandement et l'explication qui puait la bouse de troll du concerné (« J'ai une maladie très rare et je ne suis que le seul cas connus ») leur avait mit le veracrasse à l'oreille. Ils se mirent à espionner leur ami les jours qui précédait son séjour à l'infirmerie et se rendirent compte qu'il y allait au moment de la pleine lune. Il était irritable, lunatique, froid, fermé et les fuyait comme s'ils avaient l'éclabouille. Dans le lit qui lui était réservé chez Mme Pomfresh, il était cerné et était pâle, il semblait exténué, ce qu'il était probablement. De nouvelles griffures arrivaient régulièrement pour le faire ressembler un peu plus à une passoire. Les trois amis cherchèrent une explication dans les livres mais rien dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque ne leur permirent d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils obtinrent donc l'autorisation d'aller dans la réserve (merci professeur Flitwick) et là, bingo ! Ils trouvèrent. Un être qui tombe malade les soirs de pleine lune, qui est agressif, qui a des griffures partout… Un loup garou ! Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Remus pour l'instant et cherchèrent un moyen de l'aider. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça et ils durent se résoudre à partir de Poudlard sans avoir trouver de solution.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent trop vite et tout le monde retourna chez lui. Théodora réussis à convaincre son grand père de la laisser aller passer une semaine chez James. Elle était devenue très persuasive. Surtout quand elle sortait habillée en moldu et qu'elle mettait les Beatles (vinyle prêté par Sirius), sono à fond, dans sa chambre. Enfin chez son ami, ce fut la libération. Elle se rendit compte qu'une famille normale ça existait. Sirius les rejoignit aussi 2 jours, en employant le même genre de persuasion que la brunette, puissance 10. Après avoir passé une semaine de rêve, il fallait retourner dans le manoir glauque et ennuyeux où vivait la moitié de sa famille.

3ème année :

Après une fin de vacances plus que monotone, l'école reprit. Les amis se retrouvèrent et, pour une fois, restèrent 2 semaines sans se faire coller. Un phénomène plus qu'inquiétant pour leurs professeurs. Mais rien ne se produisit. Jusqu'à ce qu'en plein cours de potions, un mardi, James se lèvent, suivi de Théo et de Sirius, et se dirige vers le bureau de Slug et semant sur leur chemin de petits cailloux noir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table, ils se retournèrent et crièrent « Maintenant en vie, faites vos pitreries ! » Et les cailloux se mirent à frétiller, avant de se voir munir de petites pattes et de courir et sauter partout dans la salle et s'accrocher aux vêtements des élèves. Ils gagnèrent un moi de retenue et leurs professeurs purent enfin respirer et s'assoir sur leur chaise sans regarder avant s'il n'y avait pas de punaise ou de bulle de colle (capsule de colle glu grande comme un petit pois qui éclate sans on s'assoit dessus). Mais après cette petite plaisanterie les amis se devaient de trouver comment aider leur ami. Ce fut une parole de James qui donna la solution :

- Dommage qu'on puisse pas le soutenir en devenant aussi des loups garou.

- Mais c'est ça ! S'écria Théo.

- Heu nan c'était pour rire, je veux pas me transformer en loup garou, répondit-il.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Sirius.

- Mais nan vous inquiétez pas, les rassura leur amie, on va pas se transformer en loup garou mais si on pouvait se transformer en animal, on pourrait rester avec lui les soirs de pleine lune vu qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains.

- Mais je tiens à ma condition d'humain, moi ! Dit Sirius les yeux grands ouverts, Nina Devis vient juste de commencer à me remarquer! (Yeux au ciel de Théo)

- Mais pas définitivement espèce de veracrasse qui vit dans une bouse de troll ! J'ai lu quelque part qu'un sorcier peut se transformer en animal, on perd rien à essayer.

-…ok, pour Remus, acceptèrent les deux garçons.

Et là ils se mirent à faire du sitting à la bibliothèque et à questionner Mc Go. Ce fut finalement cette dernière qui leur donna la réponse. Elle leur parla de ces sorciers qui se transformaient et leur dit qu'ils s'appelaient des animagus et qu'ils étaient répertoriés au Ministère de la Magie. Elle leur dit aussi que pour se transformer il fallait énormément d'entrainement et de puissance magique et leur développa l'entrainement à suivre pour y arriver. Le soir de ces révélations, ils décidèrent de le dire à Remus. Il paniqua dès qu'il su que ses amis avait découvert son secret mais fut aussi étonné qu'ils ne l'aient pas rejeté, puisqu'ils savaient depuis si longtemps. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils comptaient faire et lui dirent que s'il faisait ne serait-ce que mine de protester ils l'enrouleraient dans les rideaux de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réussis à se transformer. Ils commencèrent l'entrainement, motivés, mais se rendirent vite compte que c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait et bien plus épuisant qu'une séance de quatre heure de Quidditch (Enchainer transformation et Quidditch, Théo et James le faisait, donc ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient en faisant cette comparaison) et l'année passa très rapidement, sans résultats très prometteurs à par une touffe de poils qui avait poussée sur le bras de Sirius mais qui partit au bout d'une heure de stress total (« Mais comment je vais faire pour draguer maintenant que j'ai un oursin qui a élu domicile sur mon bras !? »). Peter, qu'ils avaient sauvé d'un groupe de 7 ème année pas commodes, les rejoignit dans leur « mission ».

Des vacances ennuyeuses arrivèrent mais dont ils profitèrent pour récupérer l'énergie qu'ils avaient perdue (ils n'avaient même pas eu la force de faire plus de trois ou quatre blagues par moi, ce qui étonna même les professeurs).

4ème année :

La rentrée arriva et tout le monde se retrouva pour reprendre l'entrainement, les cours, la drague et bien sur les bêtises en série.

Avec cette rentrée vint une nouvelle vague de stylos mordeurs, d'encre volante, de punaises installées sur les chaises, de courses poursuites dans les couloirs, de déjeuner avec des fantômes, de collaboration avec Peeves et de retenues à n'en plus finir. La saison de Quidditch démarra et Théodora et James commencèrent en beauté en marquant à eux deux et en un seul match plus de 200 points. Du côté de l'entrainement, ils faisaient des progrès, Théo ayant réussis à faire apparaître des oreilles sur le sommet de son crâne et Sirius et James à faire pousser des petites touffes de poils un peu partout sur leur corps. Quand à Peter, il était en retard et n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'à s'épuiser pour rien. Mais à cause de tout ça et du fait que Théodora n'ait jamais appris à travailler, ayant certaines facilités, elle prit du retard dans ses leçons et commença à galérer en cours. C'est cette même année que la jeune fille remarqua pour la première fois Nataniel Pierce. Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve plus précisément, sans autorisation de la part d'un professeur pour y chercher un moyen de pas rater ses examens et lui, vu les livres qu'il tenait, il étudiait l'astronomie avancée. Leur première rencontre fut pour le moins brutale : Elle courrait pour que madame Pince ne la voit pas et lui rentra dedans. Tous ses livres tombèrent et les deux adolescents avec, Théodora étalée sur le pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Désolée, j'essaie de pas me faire repérer par Pince-de-crabe !

- Et ben fait le plus en douceur s'il te plait !

- Tu pourrais pas m'aider ? Je dois trouver un livre mais cette vieille bique arrête pas de se balader du côté du rayon qui m'intéresse.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je te dois rien et c'est toi qui devrais m'aider vu que c'est à cause de toi que j'aurais une bosse sur le crâne dans moins de 5 minutes.

- Et ben au moins ta tête sera plus grosse et ça te fera paraître plus intelligent, grommela Théo. C'est ce moment que choisit la bibliothécaire pour faire son apparition.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez bon sang ! La-fille-qui-galérait-avec-ses-leçons prit son air de pauvre petite bête apeurée et tendit un morceau de papier à la femme. - Je cherchais des livres sur l'astrologie quand ce garçon est arrivé en courant et m'a percuté.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas vrai c'est…

- Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Pince-sans-rire, et en plus tu te trouves illégalement dans la réserve !

- Illégalement, vous voulez pas m'envoyer à Azkaban pendant que vous y êtes, murmura-t-il.

- Je lui avait demandé de venir m'aider à trouver un livre mais il est arrivé un peu trop vite, ajouta la jeune fille.

- Vous savez qu'il est interdit d'amener des personnes non marqué sur votre autorisation ?

- Oui, je suis désolée madame, mais je lui avais demandé de vous apporter le papier, il n'a pas dû le faire…

- Si mais il n'a pas précisé qu'elle n'était pas pour lui.

- Et bien nous sommes vraiment désolés, nous allons remettre tout en ordre et il partira.

- Bien. La vieille parut satisfaite et s'éloigna.

- Nan mais t'es pas gênée ! Tu me piques mon autorisation de réserve et tu me dégages après m'avoir fait une commotion cérébrale !

- T'as pas voulu m'aider j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit la brune, un air angélique sur le visage. Bon, donnes moi tes livres je vais te les sortir en même temps que celui qu'il me faut.

- C'est quand même la moindre des choses ! Ils se dirigèrent vers la section sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le comptoir, Théodora examina sa victime. C'était un garçon plutôt maigre, aux vêtements un peu usés et à l'attitude discrète. Certainement pas le genre à faire parler de lui. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, avec des mèches blondes, et ses yeux d'un bleu ahurissant, électriques. Son visage n'était pas laid et il promettait d'être plutôt pas mal dans quelques années. D'après son écusson il était à Serdaigle. Ils arrivèrent, elle emprunta les livres pour lui et ils sortirent. Ils se séparèrent et elle remonta dans sa salle commune, puis dans le dortoir des garçons qui était devenu sa deuxième chambre.

En entrant dans la pièce, quelque chose attira son attention. C'était trop calme. Pas de hurlements, pas d'oreillers en plein baptême de l'air, pas de mecs en sous-vêtements en train de courir partout en chantant. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au centre de l'espace. Erreur fatale. Quatre garçons sortirent de derrière leur lit en criant comme des débiles mentaux. Ils se jetèrent sur elle et la chatouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur promette de leur acheter un sac entier de bonbons chez Honeyduke pour qu'il la laisse. Après cet épisode traumatisant, ils s'allongèrent tous sur le lit de James, ce dernier en travers vers le fond, Sirius adossé à la tête de lit, les jambes par-dessus James, Théo la tête sur le ventre de Sirius et les pieds dans le vide et Peter assis en face de Sirius, à coté de James ( très compliqué, je sais). Sirius prit la parole.

- Faudrait qu'on forme une espèce de club, un truc qui nous lierait tous.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le paillasson (James, à cause de sa position et de ses cheveux).

- Ben un groupe, faudrait qu'on se trouve un nom et personne pourrait y entrer. Ce serait juste nous.

- OK. Mais quel nom ?

- Je sais pas, moi, je suis le mec mignon, pas intelligent !

- Un truc en rapport avec nos activités extra scolaires, et intra scolaires aussi d'ailleurs, nos petites blagues quoi, précisa la fille qui essayait de pêcher des poissons dans un plancher avec ses pieds.

- Ouais ! S'écria Paillasson, alors faut récapituler, qu'est-ce qu'on aime ?

- Faire des blagues et des conneries, dit Sirius.

- Oh le grossier personnage, s'écria Théodora avec une voix de mamie aigrie. Mais il a pas tort. On aime aussi rôder autour du château et se balader dans la forêt interdite.

- On aime marauder aussi, lança James en souriant.

- Toi mec tu viens d'apprendre ce mot nan ? Demanda celui qui faisait un pont pour les araignées au dessus de Paillasson avec ses jambes

. - Ouais ! Je le trouve trop cool !

- Les maraudeurs… Ça sonne bien, dit Théo.

- On est les Maraudeurs !

- Ça en jette !

- OK alors va pour les Maraudeurs, sourit la fille.

Le mois qui suivit fut ponctué de façon spectaculaire par des farces de tous genres visant à inaugurer le nouveau groupe. Pour en faire le plus possible, ils firent en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à eux et passèrent donc leurs soirées à concocter de nouvelles blagues au lieu de récurer les trophées ou nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi geignarde au coton-tige. Après cette petite récréation, ils reprirent l'entrainement plus sérieusement et remontèrent leurs notes de Acceptable à Effort Exeptionnel dans presque toutes les matières, sauf divination, botanique et astrologie. Théodora avait de réelles difficultés pour cette dernière matière et passa ses soirées de décembre à la bibliothèque pour essayer de comprendre tous ces stupides signes dans le ciel. Un soir qu'elle travaillait à une table, un garçon s'approcha et elle le reconnut. C'était celui qu'elle avait percuté quelques mois plus tôt dans la réserve. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait et, très étonnant, il lui proposa son aide. L'emploi du temps de la jeune fille se partageait donc entre les entrainements de Quidditch, les cours, les essais pour devenir animagus et les leçons d'astrologie. L'année passa sans encombre, à part les heures de colle et les courses poursuites avec Rusard dans le château. Grâce à ces dernières ils découvrirent pleins de passages secrets et décidèrent de créer une sorte de carte. Ils l'appelèrent la carte du Maraudeur et mirent 3 mois à la terminer. Ils trouvèrent une formule qui la transformait en un bout de parchemin vierge. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » (idée de Sirius) pour la faire apparaître et « Méfait accompli » (idée de James) pour l'effacer. Vers le mois de mai, le professeur particulier de Théodora disparut. Quand cette dernière demanda au professeur Dumbledore où il était, il répondit simplement qu'il avait dû partir pour des raisons personnelles. La fin de l'année fut certainement la partie la plus heureuse. Ils réussirent avec brio leurs examens, ils arrivèrent enfin à se transformer en animagus (même Peter, avec un peu d'aide), et ils firent une magnifique explosion de Bombabouses dans le bureau de Rusard pour clôturer cette année.

5ème année :

Après des vacances loin de chez elle (ses grand parents ne voulant plus d'elle après qu'elle eut renversé « accidentellement » de la javel moldue sur les tapis qui coûtent pas mal de gallions) qu'elle passa sur un balai avec James, à planifier leurs prochaines bêtises, à manger et à trouver leur surnom d'animagus, la rentrée arriva.

La jeune fille chercha Nataniel mais ne le trouva pas. Etrange. Les cours commencèrent et le niveau monta d'un cran. Les Maraudeurs durent passer des soirées à faire les devoirs qui s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure des cours qu'ils avaient. Les BUSE en fin d'année n'arrangeaient rien vu que les professeurs semblaient penser que c'était en les exténuant dès le premier mois qu'ils réussiraient leurs épreuves.

La première pleine lune arriva et ils s'installèrent dans la cabane hurlante. La transformation de Remus et la douleur visible qu'il éprouvait firent froid dans le dos de ses amis. Ils se transformèrent à leur tour et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, d'aller « promener le chien » comme disait James. A partir de ce moment, tous les soirs de pleine lune on pouvait voir autour de Pré-au-lard et de la forêt interdite, un loup garou, un rat, un cerf, un chien et un tigre blanc.

Noël arriva et Théodora fut invitée chez les Potter. Elle accepta avec plaisir et passa les vacances avec son meilleur ami. Sa surprise fut immense lorsque sous le sapin, en plus des habituels cadeaux de James Sirius et Peter (Elle-même leur en avait fait), elle vit un paquet, comme une grosse boîte avec son nom dessus. Une enveloppe était posée dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture superbement calligraphiée et légèrement penchée de son grand-père. Intriguée, elle lut :

_ « Théodora, Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas venir fêter Noël avec nous vu le climat régnant dans la maison en ta présence. Ce n'est pas une situation approprié pour une jeune fille. C'est pourquoi je t'ai autorisé à aller chez ton ami traite à son sang (c'était trop beau pour être vrai). Puisque tu n'es pas avec nous, j'envoie ton cadeau chez lui. Je sais que tu aimes le Quidditch et il est hors de question que ma petite fille me fasse honte, je veux que tu sois la meilleure. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Ton grand-père. »_

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle relut la lettre et la passa à James avant se déchirer le papier qui enveloppait l'objet tant désiré. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en le voyant apparaître. Elle le prit doucement. Elle tenait entre ses mains un balai. Le début du manche était argenté, puis vers le tiers le bois redevenait marron. Les brindilles qui composait le bout étaient argentées et parfaitement assemblées. Pas une ne dépassait. Les reposes pieds étaient en argent. L'équilibre était parfait, la propulsion ahurissante, le freinage, presque instantané. Des virages à angle droit pouvaient être faits, la maniabilité était extraordinaire. Théodora connaissait les caractéristiques de ce balai par cœur. Un Eclair d'Argent. Son grand-père lui avait acheté un Eclair d'Argent ! Elle entendit James jurer au-dessus d'elle. C'était le meilleur balai jamais créé. Il n'en existait que 6 dans le monde. - James… - Je sais. Pourquoi son grand-père aurait dépensé la somme astronomique nécessaire à son acquisition ? Il disait que c'était pour ne pas qu'elle lui fasse honte mais ça faisait 15 ans qu'elle jouait au Quidditch et jamais il ne lui avait offert ça ! Toujours est-il qu'elle reposa doucement le balai, elle se releva et se retourna vers l'ébouriffé. Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent. Ils se mirent à hurler et l'heureuse propriétaire se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Ils sautèrent et crièrent à tel point que ses parents (qui riaient aussi) durent les calmer.

- Avec ce balai on est quasi sûr de gagner la coupe !

- C'est très bien mais calmez un peu votre enthousiasme !

Après cet épisode, les vacances servirent à apprendre à maitriser le balai sauvage. En effet, il était particulièrement dur à contrôler, le moindre mouvement étant amplifié. C'est ainsi que Théodora apprit que la terre du jardin de James avait un petit goût de noisette. A force de les voir revenir pleins de terre, la mère du garçon décida de jeter un sort d'intachabilité à leurs vêtements. Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé d'apprendre tous les deux à maîtriser le balai (à la plus grande joie de James), afin que, si Théo venait à disparaître dans des circonstances étranges, James puisse s'en servir pour que l'équipe de Gryffondor ait quand même une chance de gagner. La rentrée arriva et ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas crier qu'un Eclair d'Argent faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe. La propriétaire du balai alla demander à Mc go si ce balai était légal dans les matchs et la seule réponse qu'elle eut fût « avec sa on va enfin écraser ces satanés Serpentard ! ! ». Ça doit vouloir dire que oui. Le premier match de la rentrée arriva et l'équipe de Gryffondor vit apparaître dans ses vestiaires une fille avec un balai recouvert d'une couverture. Elle monta sur un banc et appela les autres membres de l'équipe autour d'elle.

- Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons que 100 point de retard sur les Serpentards.

- Que 100 point ? C'est vrai que c'est rien, on rattrapera ça les doigts dans les naseaux d'un dragon! Ricana Sean Murray, un des batteurs de l'équipe un garçon de cinquième année.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Nous n'avons donc QUE 100 points de retard et vous pensez tous qu'on sera incapable de les rattraper, ou du moins difficilement, pas vrai ? Tous opinèrent sauf James, qui souriait. Et si je vous dis que c'est possible ?

- Comment ? Demanda le capitaine, Alex Musso, le deuxième batteur.

- Grâce à un objet particulier qui est en ma possession…

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ceci ! Elle enleva d'un geste la couverture et dévoila à ses coéquipiers son balai. Un choc, tout le monde regardait l'Eclair la bouche grande ouverte. Puis Charlianne prit la parole :

- Alors c'est ça que tu planquais sous ton lit ! Théo je sais pas comment t'as fait mais c'est extra ! Avec ça on est sûr de gagner !

- Pas à cent pour cent, il ne faut jamais être persuadé de sa victoire… Comme les Serpentards le sont !

Cette dernière phrase leva un cri, plutôt un rugissement, qui monta jusqu'aux tribunes. Les lions apparurent, l'attrapeur d'abord, les poursuiveurs ensuite, le gardien et enfin les batteurs. Mais la foule s'arrêta sur une des poursuiveuses qui tenait dans sa main un objet argent tout en long. Les Gryffons hurlèrent en apercevant l'objet et les Serpentards eurent un instant de silence abasourdis avant de huer aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Un Eclair d'Argent avait intégré l'équipe rouge et or ! Le match ne fut magnifiquement pas fair-play. Les Serpentards redoublèrent de violence et les Gryffondors ne furent pas en reste. Des coups de pieds, des coups de poing, les batteurs des vert et argent donnaient des coups aux poursuiveurs en disant qu'ils les avaient confondu avec des cognards et les rouge et or se vengeaient en faisant la même chose. Les Gryffondor avaient pris de l'avance, ils étaient à 50-10 en 10 minutes de match. Théodora filait à travers le terrain et pouvait s'essayer à de nouvelles techniques grâce à la puissance de son balai. Elle descendait en piqué et remontait au dernier moment (feinte de Wronski réadaptée pour les poursuiveurs), elle fonçait vers les gradins, encadrée par deux Serpentard et faisait un looping lorsqu'elle arrivait à 50 centimètres laissant ses adversaires s'écraser. Le score monta rapidement et bientôt, ils furent à 80-40 pour les Gryffons. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe pour l'instant gagnante se mirent en position du faucon, Théo à droite, Charlianne à gauche, et Thomas Dixon, le troisième poursuiveur, en tête. Ils filèrent rapidement vers les trois anneaux dorés, se passant la balle entre eux à une vitesse hallucinante, ce qui avait pour but de déstabiliser les poursuiveurs adverses. Ils arrivèrent devant les anneaux et marquèrent 10 points. Le souafle revint aux Serpentard. Ils filèrent vers Pitt Brook, le sixième année qui gardait les buts, en lançant des coups de pied aux poursuiveurs adverses. Un des batteurs passa devant Pitt et le frappa violemment à la tête. Les tribunes hurlèrent d'indignation et de joie mais l'arbitre ne siffla pas, trop occupé à essayer se séparer le deuxième batteur de Serpentard, Thomas Care et Sean, qui se frappaient violemment. Au bout d'une bonne heure encore de jeu, James et Perceval Ryan, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, virent tous les deux le vif d'or. La petite balle dorée virevoltait au dessus de la tête de Dumbledore. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui, faisant fuir la petite paire d'ailes, et déclenchant l'hilarité du vieil homme lorsqu'ils passèrent au dessus de sa tête. Après une course poursuite acharnée, James réussit à l'attraper en sautant de son balai alors qu'il était à 15 mètres du sol. Ce fut un sort lancé par Lily (qui était arrivée depuis à peine 10 minutes) qui le sauva d'une transformation immédiate en crêpe à lunettes. Les Gryffondor gagnèrent avec seulement 50 points d'avance, mais passaient en deuxième position pour la coupe de Quidditch. Après ce match épique, l'année passa sans problèmes particuliers jusqu'à ces fameuses épreuves de BUSE. Le stress que sa famille lui imposait était tel que Théo craqua et, en plein milieu des révisions dans la salle commune, elle hurla, cria et frappa même James lorsqu'il avait eut le malheur de lui demander une bouteille d'encre. Les épreuves passées avec plus ou moins de difficultés (Défense contre les forçes du mal : « Ca t'as plu la question dix, Lunard ? »Sirius « J'ai adoré ! Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. Excellente question. »Remus. « Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? » James. « Je pense que oui. Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise, deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements, troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin» Remus. Divination : « Dites-moi ce que vous voyez dans cette boule de cristal » « **WTF !**Heu… Un hippogriffe qui… fait du rodéo avec… Heu… un… Elfe de maison sur son dos… »), les Maraudeurs purent se détendre et profiter des dernières semaines au château. Ils commencèrent à établir une liste de toutes les farces qu'il leur restait à faire. Elle était longue. Malgré ça ils arrivèrent au bout de cette liste et partirent en vacances l'esprit apaisé.


	12. Relooking pour une nouvelle vie

Après avoir rêvé des années qui venaient de se passer, Théo se réveilla. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour essayer de dissiper le nuage dans sa tête. Après avoir essayé en vain, elle voulu se relever. Et là, même un troll de montagne qui lui aurait filé un gros coup de gourdin n'aurait pas pu lui faire aussi mal à la tête. Elle voulu pousser un gémissement mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un horrible gargouillement rauque. Qui réveilla James, qui fit exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle le regarda, il la regarda. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder comme des strangulots qui auraient vu leurs reflets dans le miroir sans comprendre que c'était eux jusqu'à ce que James hurle d'un coup « Non d'un troll en tutu violet ! Théo ! Tu as les yeux bleus ! » . Le hurlement provoqua chez les neurones de la fille à la gueule de bois une partie de samba endiablée. Les autres se réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Non d'un hippogriffe tondu, James ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça !? Gargouilla Sirius, qui s'était endormi avec… sa tenue de Quidditch ?! Etrange…

- Je sais pas. J'ai eu un sursaut de conscience. Que je regrette amèrement si ca peut vous consoler, répondit le concerné en se massant les tempes.

Remus grogna quelque chose dans son oreiller qui ressemblait à un « bien fait pour ta gueule ». Même s'il n'avait pas une gueule de bois terrible, il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille. Encore moins en hurlant un truc aussi absurde que ca.

Les cinq amis restèrent un peu au lit avant de se décider à sortir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Arrivé dans la grande salle, ils se stoppèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux, et surtout écoutèrent le bourdonnement sadique qui montait des tables et qui emplissait leur tête. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se passer de déjeuner. Seul Remus alla rejoindre les autres Gryffondor.

De retour dans leur chambre, ils se recouchèrent.

- Sirius, grogna Théo.

-Mmmm.

- T'as pas enlevé tes trucs de Quidditch.

Après une vague, ou plutôt un ras de marée, d'insultes, il se leva et enleva tant bien que mal tout son attirail.

- C'est pas possible d'avoir une gueule de bois pareil, geignit Peter.

- Apparemment si, Queudver, répondit James.

-Bon on va quand même pas rester toute la journée à se morfondre et à se dire qu'on recommencera plus alors qu'on sait très bien qu'on recommencera ? Demanda Théo.

- Mais nan ! Assura Sirius.

Mais si. Ce n'est qu'a 15h, quand Remus entra dans la chambre en hurlant comme un fou (exprès, bien entendu), qu'ils se décidèrent à se lever pour fuir les cris du loup enragé.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur les canapés.

- A quoi ça servait de sortir de la chambre pour vous étaler ici ? Demanda Remus d'une voix exaspérée.

- A ce que tu arrêtes de nous hurler dessus, grommela James.

- Si vous voulez vraiment que j'arrete, va falloir se lever et bouger vos fesses jusqu'au parc.

- Et… Pourquoi on irait au parc ? Demanda Théo.

- Enfin, James devrait aller au parc. Vous c'était juste pour vous embêter que je vous ai obligé à vous lever.

- Et pourquoi j'irai au parc ?

- Une certaine petite rouquine t'attend.

James fit un bond et partit aussi vite que le balai de Théo vers le parc. Depuis leur 3ème année, James avait « craqué » pour Lily, et, même si il sortait avec pleins d'autres filles, il ne manquait pas une occasion de faire le relou en la draguant ouvertement. Elle l'avait toujours repoussé, mais en juillet de leur 5ème année, elle s'était enfin avoué, à elle et à Théo, qu'il se pouvait qu'elle ait quelques sentiments pour « ce crétin pas plus intelligent qu'une bouse de troll avariée». Théo l'avait alors poussé et elle avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. D'où ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

Ils rirent tous de l'empressement qu'avait James de la retrouver. Théodora décida d'aller chercher de la glace aux cuisines (oui ils avaient découvert comment aller dans les cuisines et étaient accueillis comme des rois là-bas), histoire de rafraichir la tête de Sirius, Peter et elle-même.

En tanguant dans les couloirs, elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui la regardaient étrangement. Quelques garçons essayèrent une approche, mais elle les rembarra aussitôt. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit très gâtée par la nature, un de ses problèmes, que lui reprochaient souvent James et Sirius en tombeurs qu'ils étaient, c'était qu'elle était loin d'être féminine. Elle portait des jeans larges, des baskets trouées, elle volait les t-shirt de James, elle parlait comme un garçon, elle ne se maquillait pas et avait abandonné l'idée de coiffer ses cheveux lorsqu'elle avait cassé sa troisième brosse. Du reste, elle n'était absolument pas intéressée par les garçons. Ils avaient bien tentés de la faire rentrer dans une robe mais ils avaient lâché prise quand elle avait mordu Sirius au sang. En fait, on pourrait croire qu'elle se fichait ouvertement de ce que les gens pensent d'elle, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas que les gens pouvaient la juger. Pour elle, il n'y avait que l'opinion de ses amis, les autres ne pouvaient pas la critiquer ou émettre d'avis sur elle.

Elle arriva à la cuisine, entra et demanda des glaçons. Les elfes lui en servirent sur un plateau, lui dirent d'embarquer le tout et qu'ils le récupèreraient le soir si elle le laissait dans la salle commune. Elle les remercia et repartit en direction des dortoirs.

En passant devant un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle qui faisaient partie des dindes, elle entendit leur conversation.

- Nan mais vous avez vu comment Théodora s'habille ?

- Ouais ! Et en plus elle est vraiment pas jolie ! Et elle a l'air gros ! Elle doit faire honte à sa famille.

- Franchement je me demande comment Sirius et James font pour trainer avec elle.

- Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'ils ont pitié. Ou alors elle les colle et ils arrivent pas à s'en défaire.

- Ou c'est pour montrer qu'ils ont un cœur en plus d'être trop craquant !

- Oh ça tu l'as dit ! Et l'autre jour, Sirius m'a souriiiiiiiit !

Théodora eu un choc. Un énorme coup dans le ventre qui la stoppa. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, ses jambes tremblaient, elle sentait les larmes qui lui venaient. Elle partit se réfugier dans un passage secret au deuxième étage. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Peeves.

- La p'tite Kingblood pleure ? Tous aux abris, vas y avoir un ras de marée.

- Vas-t'en Peeves, j'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui.

- Oh bah qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Dis le spectre d'une voix plus qu'ironique.

- Je viens de réaliser que les gens avaient une opinion sur moi.

- C'est tout ? Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Bien sûr que les gens ont une opinion ! Tu as cru qu'on était où ? Dans un monde tout rose ?

- Nan mais…

- Ya pas de mais, tu es juste idiote d'avoir cru que les gens ne te remarquaient pas !

- Et par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais pas une idée de comment changer leur opinion?

- Et ben… Montres leur qu'ils ont tort, quoi qu'ils pensent de toi !

Après cette réponse évasive, il lui lança une boulette de papier mâché en plein au milieu du front et partit en ricanant.

C'était la première fois que Peeves et elle avaient une conversation et elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas programmé que pour faire des bêtises. « Je pense que personne n'a jamais entendu Peeves parler comme ça ». Elle se releva et partit en courant, la tête baissée, vers la salle commune. Une fois arrivée elle prononça le mot de passe, entre dans la salle, jeta le plateau devant Sirius et monta en courant les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle s'étala sur son lit et éclata en sanglots dans son oreiller. « Comment je peux leur montrer que je suis pas comme ça ? Je veux pas que les gens pensent ça ! Et si ils avaient raison ? Après tout, James, Sirius et même Remus sont vraiment beaux, pourquoi seraient-on amis ? » Et elle enfouit à nouveau la tête dans son oreiller.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle entendit un boum fracassant et vit Charlianne entrer dans la chambre, portant sur son dos Sirius, qui faisait le mouvement d'un lasso avec sa main droite.

- Aller descend maintenant ! T'es lourd dans tout les sens du terme !

- Merci noble monture ! Alors ma petite, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il vint s'allonger sur le lit de Théo, la souleva et reposa sa tête sur son torse. La jeune file attrapa le t-shirt de son ami de sa main droite et lui expliqua quelle révélation elle avait eu en sanglotant.

- En fait vous restez avec moi juste parce que je vous fais pitié !

- Dis pas ça Théo, tu sais que c'est pas vrai !

- Alors pourquoi vous restez avec une moche alors que toutes les plus belles filles de l'école vous tournent autour ?

- Parce que tu es notre amie ! Et tu n'es pas moche ! Tu ne te mets tout simplement pas en valeur. Mais si tu y tiens, ça peut s'arranger. Mais ma belle souviens toi que nous on t'aime pour ce que tu es. Parce qu'on sait qui tu es. On connait tout les recoins tordus de ton caractère. C'est juste une bande de harpies jalouses. Les écoutes pas.

- Je veux leur prouver qu'elles ont tort !

- Alors fais tout pour !

Après cette conversation, elle s'endormit sur le ventre du clebs. Ils se réveillèrent vers 8h. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant qu'ils puissent y arriver, il se passa une chose qui, si Théo n'était pas sûre d'être prête à changer, la convainquit totalement. En descendant l'escalier qui menait au diner, elle se prit le pied dans le bas de son pantalon trop large et dévala les 3 marches qui restaient. Devant le groupe de dindes presque au complet qui attendait Sirius. Elle atterrit sur les fesses et entendit tout le petit groupe éclater de rire. Puis Nina Devis, cette pimbêche, dit assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre :

- En plus d'être laide comme une goule qui à l'éclabouille, elle est aussi stupide qu'un gnome de jardin.

S'en fût trop pour elle. Elle courut dans la Grande Salle, sans oublier de bousculer la blondasse au passage, chercha des yeux Lily et la trouva assise à côté de James. Bien que cela aurait pu l'intriguer quelques heures auparavant, là elle ne fit attention à rien. Elle se rua sur la pauvre rouquine, la prit par la manche, appela Charlianne, Ely, Eva et la sœur de Charlianne, Christène qui était à Serpentard mais avec laquelle elles s'entendaient toutes très bien et leur dit de monter avec elle tout de suite. Le groupe sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle et rebouscula les dindes, trop occupées à dandiner devant les garçons pour les voir arriver.

Une fois dans leur chambre, elle leur dit de s'asseoir par terre en cercle. C'était dans cette position qu'elles parlaient de sujets importants.

- Ok, les filles j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Pas de soucis ! Dit Eva. De quoi tu as besoin ?

- J'ai besoin d'être moi. (Les filles se regardèrent sans comprendre) J'ai besoin d'être enfin féminine et de prouver à toutes ces garces que moi aussi je peux être jolie.

Nouveau coup d'œil entre ses amies, puis, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre, elles lui sautèrent toutes dessus en hurlant de joie.

- Depuis le temps qu'on attend que tu prennes cette décision ! Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider ! Sourit Lily.

Elle commencèrent par la mettre debout, en sous vêtements, et tournèrent toutes autour d'elle.

- Mmm, ça va être rapide, murmura Eva, y a rien à redire sur ton corps.

- Donc pas besoin de régime ou de sport supplémentaire, renchérit Christène, ou peut être une petite séance de bronzage. Tu es pâle comme un cadavre.

Ensuite elles l'assirent sur une chaise et étudièrent ses cheveux et son visage. Elles posèrent sur sa touffe incoiffable un produit de Lily et lui enroulèrent la tête dans du cellophane ( Lily en avait, venant d'une famille de moldus)

- Voilà, tu vas rester avec ça toute la nuit et demain tes cheveux seront nourris et brillants, dit Charlianne.

Elles lui mirent ensuite un masque sur le visage car « sa peau est un peu trop grasse » et firent subir à ses sourcils la torture de la pince à épiler.

- Voilà, ce soir on ne va faire que ca, et le reste demain, dit Eva.

Elles allèrent toutes se coucher. Théodora pensa à sa future transformation. Et si jamais ça ratait ? Si elle était vraiment laide et si tous les produits de Lily ne marchaient pas ? Elle s'endormit difficilement avec toutes ces questions en tête.


End file.
